Mandíbulas 2
by Sg91
Summary: Secuela directa de Mandíbulas, escrito originalmente por Goldman200. Después de los desgarradores sucesos del anterior fic, Twiligh y Applejack tienen que vivir con ello y seguir adelante, por el propio bien del reino y de ellas mismas también, sin saber con certeza si volverán a ser felices de nuevo. Más detalles dentro, después del prólogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

No había dejado de llover desde entonces y cuando salieron afuera ya había parado; el cielo presentaba un triste aspecto, con densas nubes grisáceas y oscuras. Twilight cargaba consigo a una herida Applejack, tanto física como psicológicamente, al igual que ella. Trataba por todos los medios de bloquear todo lo que sentía, y de alguna manera lo conseguía, pero a marchas forzadas. A sus espaldas, la cabaña de Fluttershy se volvía como una especie de agujero negro del que no podían escapar por mucho que se alejaran de ella; desde donde estaban se podía oír el borboteo del agua y los cimientos de la casa resquebrajándose. Twilight no pensó más y echó a andar en dirección hacia Sweet Apple Acres, yendo todo lo deprisa que sus maltrechas patas podían. Atajó campo a través y llegó hasta la granja, entrando por un acceso cercano al primer manzanar colindante a la entrada principal.

-Llévame al granero… allí tengo un kit médico-masculló Applejack, tosiendo un poco.

Twilight no dijo nada, pero hizo lo que le pidió y entraron en el granero; una vez dentro, Twilight dejó a Applejack en un montón de paja.

-¿Dónde está el kit?

-Al lado de la mesa de herramientas, justo debajo…

La unicornio lo estuvo buscando hasta encontrarlo, cogió la caja con su magia y se acercó a ella; Applejack abrió el kit y estuvo rebuscando hasta encontrar una botellita de alcohol oxigenado. Quiso aplicarlo directamente, pero Twilight la paró.

-Espera, déjame a mí…

Con un algodón estuvo tratando todos los cortes para limpiar las heridas y luego las aplicó un desinfectante a base de hierbas especiales y agua; luego vendó las heridas más serias y trató algunos golpes y moratones disolviendo en agua aceite y una grasa especial.

-Auch…-masculló la poni de tierra, adolorida.

-Perdona…-susurró Twilight.

-No pasa nada…

Las dos estaban centradas en lo que estaban haciendo y seguían bloqueando todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, pero cada vez era más complicado; los ojos de Twilight comenzaron a anegarse y Applejack hiperventiló un poco, pero enseguida se repuso. La unicornio terminó con los vendajes y recogió las cosas.

-Ya está…

Parpadeó y dos lágrimas cayeron al suelo, empapando la paja; las dos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos ínfimos segundos y con eso bastó. No pudieron más, tan solo dejaron que rebosase. Estallaron con fuerza, de forma gradual. Los sollozos eran como rasgaduras en una henchida tela, las dos ponis se abrazaron mientras lloraban con fuerza; el lamento era tan grande y tan audible que enseguida llegaron al sitio Big Macintosh y Granny Smith, los cuales se quedaron extrañados al ver el estado de ambas ponis.

-¡Applejack! ¿Qué te pasa hermana, dónde estabas, que ha ocurrido?-inquirió el semental rojo, acercándose a ella.

Pero ni ella ni Twilight estaban en condiciones de explicar nada en esos momentos y continuaron llorando sin parar, extendiendo su tristeza y dolor hacia todas las direcciones, sin despegarse en ningún momento la una de la otra. Para Big Mac y Granny Smith fue una eternidad, con cada minuto que pasaban viendo cómo su hermana y nieta se derrumbaba de esa forma y sin saber por qué fue un suplicio. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de llorera ininterrumpida y sentimientos desgarrados, las dos comenzaron a calmarse poco a poco y Big Mac lo intentó.

-Applejack… ya está, tranquila… dime qué ha pasado…

Entre espasmos y respiraciones entrecortadas, Applejack llegó a musitar.

-Muertas…

-¿Cómo?-inquirió él, extrañado.

-Muertas… todas… muertas…

-¿Quiénes, Applejack?

La poni de tierra le miró con sus ojos verdes enrojecidos y masculló.

-Mis amigas… muertas…

Las caras de Big Mac y Granny Smith dibujaron una mueca de incredulidad, mientras que la frase a medio hacer tan solo agravó los sentimientos de las dos ponis y siguieron llorando incontroladamente hasta que finalmente cayeron rendidas debido al agotamiento físico y psíquico. Big Mac cargó con ellas y las llevó a la granja, mientras que Granny Smith iba a despertar a Applebloom para que hiciera varios recados por ella. La potrilla se dirigió primero a la biblioteca, avisando a Spike para que fuera a la granja a ver a Twilight; luego se pasó por las casas de las demás ponis para tratar dar algo de sentido a lo que dijo Applejack, no encontró a ninguna, pero al llegar a la cabaña de Fluttershy se encontró con que ésta se había caído, un rastro de barro enorme se extendía desde los cimientos de la derrumbada estructura y se perdía en dirección hacia el bosque Everfree.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Canterlot, la princesa Celestia se encontraba paseando por los pasillos mientras miraba varios papeles; pasó al lado de la sala donde guardaban los elementos y en ese preciso instante notó como un enorme flujo de energía se deshacía poco a poco, como un globo pinchado. Celestia abrió mucho los ojos y soltó los papeles, echando a correr hacia la cámara sellada; la abrió usando su cuerno y sacó la caja donde se guardaban los elementos. Vio al elemento de la magia y al de la honestidad brillando débilmente, mientras que el resto habían perdido todo color y se mostraban totalmente negros y sin vida.

-No… no…-masculló ella, comprendiendo la situación.

Cerró la caja, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se anegaran.

-Twilight-masculló.

Y sin perder más tiempo echó a correr, llamando a sus guardias.

* * *

Y así se perfila el prólogo de una secuela del fic Mandíbulas, escrito originalmente por Goldman200 y del que tengo permiso para hacerlo. No es estrictamente necesario que os lo leáis para comprender éste porque yo mismo he añadido un pequeño relato autoconclusivo entre medias que explica los sucesos del anterior, pero si le queréis echar un vistazo adelante, merece la pena igualmente. Voy a subir el capítulo 1 dentro de nada, que es donde está el autoconclusivo por si no queréis miraros el otro y os situéis rápidamente. Espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Desgarrador**

La princesa tardó menos de media hora en presentarse en el pueblo, llevando toda una escolta consigo y los elementos también. Se acercó a la biblioteca, esperando encontrar a su estudiante allí, Spike fue el que abrió la puerta.

-¡Princesa!

-¿¡Dónde está?!-masculló ésta.

-En su cama, durmiendo… princesa, no encontramos a las demás por ningún lado, Big Mac me dijo que Applejack le confesó que estaban muertas… no es cierto ¿verdad?-inquirió Spike, con la voz quebrada.

Celestia miró fijamente al bebé dragón, sin saber bien que decirle.

-¿Verdad?-insistió él, comenzando a llorar.

La princesa tomó a Spike de sus mejillas y murmuró, igual de dolida.

-Lo siento, Spike… me temo que es verdad.

Al oírlo, bajó la mirada y comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo; Celestia subió las escaleras, dejando a un dragón destrozado en el hall.

-Rarity…-gimió él, sintiendo como si un agujero negro le succionara.

Celestia llegó hasta su lado de la cama y contempló a su estudiante durmiendo tranquilamente, con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas; dejó la caja de los elementos a los pies de la cama y la observó dormir. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos con una cara de póker tremenda, no pudo más y lloró en silencio.

-Lo siento tanto, Twilight… jamás pensé que esto podría pasar… todo por lo que has trabajado, todo lo que has construido tu misma ha muerto con tus amigas. Lo siento…

No quiso despertarla, por lo que la dio un beso maternal en la frente y bajó abajo; Spike seguía donde lo dejó, sentado en el suelo y echo un ovillo, llorando en silencio. Se acercó a él y el bebé dragón se echó sobre ella, buscando un consuelo que no llegaba. Lo arropó entre sus patas y Spike emitió un débil gemido que pareció una especie de pitido sordo.

-Sssh, ya está…-le dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-llegó a pronunciar él.

-No lo sé…

Spike ahogó como pudo otro gemido y siguió llorando en su pecho hasta que al final cayó rendido como Twilight; lo llevó arriba y lo dejó en su canasto, arropándolo después. Antes de salir afuera se arregló un poco y volvió a mantener su cara de póker, no le convenía hacer notar que algo malo pasaba, y mucho menos aún que se supiera que cuatro elementos de la armonía habían muerto. Respiró con calma y acto seguido salió afuera, donde varios ponis ya se agolpaban frente a la puerta.

-¡Princesa, princesa! ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan raro, qué ocurre?

-¡Nos han llegado noticias desde Sweet Apple Acres! ¿Es cierto que algo malo ha pasado?

Celestia miró a todos con su cara de póker y luego habló.

-No temáis, mis pequeños ponis, se os informará de todo en su debido tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que tratar algunos asuntos con la alcaldesa.

Tras esas palabras, sus guardas la escoltaron durante todo el camino, para que los ponis no la pararan, dejando unos cuantos más custodiando la biblioteca; llegó rápidamente al ayuntamiento y sus guardas cerraron las puertas, guardando el paso. Una vez dentro, Celestia suspiró. No le gustaba ocultar algo tan grave a sus súbditos, pero en esos momentos no podía permitirse ningún tipo de fallo. Hasta que no aclarara lo que había pasado, no podía dejar que nadie más se enterara de la situación. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió directamente hasta la oficina de la alcaldesa, tocando la puerta previamente.

-Adelante.

Abrió la puerta de seguido, dejando muy sorprendida a la poni de tierra.

-¡Alteza! ¡Que… que sorpresa! ¿Qué hace aquí?-inquirió ella, inclinándose ante ella.

-Le seré franca, alcaldesa. Estando en el palacio he notado como la energía de cuatro de los elementos de la armonía se ha ido desinflando hasta desaparecer. Me temo que las ponis Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Rainbow Dash han fallecido.

La noticia golpeó a la alcaldesa como un mazo y la poni necesitó sentarse un momento, asimilando la situación.

-Pero, pero… eso es terrible… el principado está en peligro…-masculló.

-Lo sé, pero esa ahora mismo no es mi prioridad, necesito que decrete un toque de queda esta noche para que yo pueda moverme con tranquilidad mientras trato de esclarecer lo que ha pasado.

-Ah, por supuesto, lo que usted necesite…

-Confío en su criterio. No diga nada a nadie, ya lo comunicaré yo misma cuando llegue el momento.

La alcaldesa asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más; Celestia se retiró, dejándola sola para que pudiera redactar la orden de toque de queda.

La princesa salió del ayuntamiento, en cuanto puso un casco en la calle sus guardas la cercaron para separarla del gran grupo de ponis que rodeaban el ayuntamiento, buscando respuestas a una incipiente sensación colectiva de que algo andaba mal. Las nubes se habían oscurecido, arremolinándose sobre el pueblo, contrastando con la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

-¡Princesa, por favor, díganos lo que está pasando!

-¡Mis hijos tienen miedo, no quieren salir, estoy preocupada, por favor!

-¿Por qué no quiere hablarnos?

En ese momento, la alcaldesa habló desde lo alto de su despacho a través de su amplificador de voz.

-¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville, al habla vuestra alcaldesa! ¡Por la presente, declaro un toque de queda para esta noche a partir de las diez! ¡Todo poni que sea descubierto en la calle a partir de esa hora, será sancionado económicamente, por lo que os pido a todos vuestra colaboración! ¡Gracias a todos por vuestra atención!

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto donde estaba, sin creerse lo que habían oído, lo que aprovechó Celestia para irse de allí todo lo rápido que pudo.

Regresó a la biblioteca y se encerró en ella. Spike y Twilight seguían durmiendo, por lo que les dejó estar y observó pasar el tiempo. Dentro de poco todo el mundo volvería a sus casas para cumplir con el toque de queda, lo que aprovecharía ella para moverse con libertad y poder averiguar lo que había pasado. Pensó en preguntarle a su estudiante primero en cuanto es despertara, pero no sabía cuándo lo iba a hacer, por lo que mantuvo vigilancia también en Sweet Apple Acres, por si Applejack despertaba antes. Las horas pasaron lentamente, el reloj de la colina marcó las diez, repicando sus campanas y recordando a Ponyville el toque de queda establecido, vaciándose las calles en menos de cinco minutos.

Poco después del toque de queda, uno de sus guardas tocó a la puerta y le informó de nuevas noticias.

-Nos llegan noticias desde Sweet Apple Acres, alteza, Applejack ya ha despertado.

-Bien, voy para allá, quedaos aquí y que nadie entre o salga.

-Sí, alteza.

Celestia desplegó sus alas una vez afuera y echó a volar ella misma hacia la granja; desde las alturas podía ver las calles desiertas del pueblo, a la vez que el sol terminaba de esconderse tras el oscuro horizonte, sumiendo a la población en una profunda oscuridad. Llegó enseguida a la granja y pidió permiso para pasar a la habitación de Applejack, donde ésta se encontraba tumbada en su cama y mirando a la nada con ningún tipo de expresión en su cara.

-Hola, Applejack-saludó ella.

La aludida no dijo nada, pero se movió un poco como contestación; Celestia se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y tras esperar un poco, habló.

-Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado, Applejack. Conozco cual es la situación, pero no cómo ha ocurrido realmente. Sé que es duro, pero necesito que me cuentes lo que ha pasado.

Esperó de nuevo hasta que la aludida reaccionó.

-¿Realmente sabe cuál es la situación? No me haga reír… con todos mis respetos, alteza, pero usted no sabe lo que es… saber que alguien a quien considerabas una amiga te haya traicionado. Yo… no sé por qué… sólo, sólo…

-Lo sé, de verdad que comprendo tus sentimientos…

-¡No! ¡No lo sabe, no diga eso porque no lo sabe, sólo yo lo sé, usted no!-gritó ella, dolida.

-Comprendo tu…

-¡No, cállese, no lo diga, ni se le ocurra! ¡Usted no estuvo allí, usted no tuvo que luchar por su vida, ni tuvo que hacer daño a una "amiga" para poder sobrevivir! ¡Porque claro, usted se queda tan a gustito en su palacio, sin tener que mover una sola pezuña, mientras que somos nosotras las que nos deslomamos y evitamos que nos maten! ¿¡Dónde estaba, si se puede saber?! ¿¡Dónde?!-chilló Applejack.

Celestia no dijo nada, mirando al suelo constantemente.

-¡Lo que yo decía! ¡Así que no se le ocurra decir eso de "comprendo tu dolor" o "sé cómo te sientes" porque no lo sabe! ¿¡Vale?! ¡Usted no sabe nada!

Y tras esa retahíla de gritos y discrepancias echó a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente; los sollozos eran tan profundos y fuertes que helaron el corazón de la princesa y la sostuvo entre sus patas, tratando de consolarla de alguna manera. A pesar de todo lo que la espetó, Applejack correspondió el abrazo y lloró en su hombro, como lo haría un hijo ante su madre por haber realizado una falta enorme. Tan grande era la tristeza que emanaba la poni de tierra que la propia Celestia se contagió de la misma y lloró en silencio con ella.

Tardó un poco en calmarse, pero cuando lo hizo, Applejack se disculpó con ella.

-Lo siento, princesa, no quería gritarla… es que, yo…

-No pasa nada, Applejack, necesitabas soltarlo… ¿mejor?

-Sí…

Celestia devolvió a Applejack a su cama y la arropó de nuevo con porte maternal.

-¿Crees que podrás contarme lo que pasó?

-Lo intentaré.

Applejack se recostó sobre su cama y Celestia esperó a que estuviera lista; en ese momento, comenzó a hablar.

-Yo me encontraba en el campo, recolectando manzanas, cuando llegó Twilight bastante preocupada, preguntándome si había visto a Pinkie Pie. Al parecer no había aparecido desde esa mañana y nadie más la había visto, por lo que me pidió que la ayudara a buscarla. Fui con ella y buscamos a las demás para que también nos ayudaran; llegamos a la cabaña de Fluttershy para pedirla que se uniera ella también, pero en ese momento comenzó a llover y nos metimos dentro para resguardarnos. Decidimos esperar a que parara de llover para ponernos a buscar a Pinkie luego. Pero poco después de estar allí… comenzaron a pasar cosas muy raras.

-¿Cómo que cosas raras?

-Sí… el conejo de Fluttershy desapareció, y poco después, se fue la luz. Yo traté de buscar algo con lo que iluminarnos, pero me perdí enseguida al no haber luz y estuve vagando por el piso de arriba, sin saber por dónde salir porque no se veía nada. En un momento dado me pareció oír a alguien cerca de mí, pero entonces ese alguien me atacó, dejándome inconsciente.

Applejack paró un momento, para descansar; afuera, la noche ya se había echado sobre el pueblo y la única luz en la habitación era la de una vela en la mesilla de noche. Luego continuó.

-No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía una brecha en la frente. Podía oír gritos y jaleo abajo, por lo que eché a andar en la oscuridad y bajé hasta el sótano, donde vi… vi…

La pausa fue muy breve.

-Vi a Fluttershy golpeando a Twilight con sus cascos como si la hubiera hecho la mayor perrería posible. La… la quise parar, pero en ese momento ella se fijó en mí, y… y Twilight me dijo que… que… había matado a las demás. Yo no podía creérmelo, pero era así… no estaban en ninguna otra parte, y Fluttershy… se veía como si hubiera destripado a un cerdo. Se echó sobre mí y comenzó a golpearme a mí también, traté de evitar golpearla, pero era muy agresiva, iba muy en serio y me asustaba. Por lo que no tuve más remedio que defenderme. La golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, por todo lo que había hecho. Pero en ese momento el suelo del sótano comenzó a borbotear, y las tablas cedieron… vi a un enorme caimán abriéndose paso y traté de sacar a Twilight, pero Fluttershy quería echarme al caimán para que me devorara. Yo… grité a Twilight para que se moviera, y ella se movió, el suelo se movía cada vez más, incluso me dio la sensación de que las paredes se movían también. Twilight consiguió alcanzarme y tratamos de huir de allí, pero Fluttershy se agarró a mí, tratando de salir también. Entonces, yo… la pateé con mis patas traseras, saliendo disparada hacia atrás… hacia las fauces del caimán. Lo último que vi fue al enorme animal cerrando la boca y un enorme charco de sangre mezclándose con el agua que inundaba el sótano. Yo… yo… la maté, yo la maté. Porque ella mató a las demás. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, yo… yo…

Pero Applejack no pudo más y estalló otra vez, haciéndose un ovillo y repitiendo constantemente la frase "yo la maté". Celestia no podía creerse lo que había oído, pero era así. Applejack no mentía, lo veía en sus ojos sin necesidad de hacer un hechizo detector de mentiras. No pudo evitar llorar debido a su desgarradora historia. Ni siquiera podía entender por qué Fluttershy mataría a las demás, siendo ella el elemento de la bondad. En ese momento le dio una crisis nerviosa a Applejack y ella actuó rápidamente, poniendo su cuerno en su frente y haciéndolo brillar; acto seguido, la poni de tierra cerró los ojos y cayo dormida de seguido.

-Duerme, mi pequeña poni… necesitas descansar-susurró ella.

Arropó a Applejack y en cuanto salió afuera, vio a Big Macintosh y Granny Smith en el pasillo, los cuales la miraron con lágrimas en los ojos. Al fondo, tras la esquina, la pequeña Applebloom lloraba en silencio.

-¿Es verdad todo eso?-inquirió Big Mac.

-Eso parece, pero no os preocupéis, aclararé todo esto.

Celestia se despidió de ellos y salió afuera; quiso regresar a la biblioteca para ver si Twilight ya había despertado, pero pensó en otra cosa y varió el rumbo de su vuelo para comprobar por sí misma una cosa. Llegó enseguida a donde estaba la cabaña de Fluttershy, donde se encontró con que se había caído y tan solo quedaban las ruinas. Celestia se posó justo al lado y estuvo comprobando los cimientos de la misma, iluminándose con su cuerno; el terreno estaba muy húmedo y los bordes se encontraban muy desgastados, la estructura se veía abombada desde la parte central y algunos travesaños habían tapado un enorme boquete en el que fue el suelo del sótano.

-Antes estuvo lloviendo mucho y con mucha fuerza… el agua se filtró y erosionó la tierra, lo que hizo que los cimientos cedieran desde la parte central. Aunque ese caimán… ¿Qué haría Fluttershy con ese animal? Se nota que ha estado aquí…-obvió ella, viendo el surco que había dejado al subir y que se perdía en dirección hacia el bosque Everfree.

No vio ningún indicio que evidenciara restos de una pelea, pero tras acercarse un poco más vio restos de sangre en algunos maderos cerca del centro. Cerró los ojos, algo alterada, pero tenía que asegurarse. Flotó en el aire agitando sus alas y acercó su cuerno brillante para iluminar el amplio boquete del suelo; apartó varios maderos con su magia y se asomó un momento por el agujero. Un olor nauseabundo la golpeó en la cara, el típico de color de carne en descomposición; haciendo de tripas corazón giró la cabeza y le pareció escuchar algo, pero en ese momento algo se le echó encima y soltó un grito, asustada. Se reincorporó y alumbró de nuevo, dejando a la vista un montón de carne podrida siendo arrastrada por una fuerte corriente de agua.

-Una corriente subterránea… claro, por aquí se colaba el caimán… a no ser que…

En ese momento realizó un hechizo consistente en una luz flotante y la lanzó a través del hueco de la corriente, en dirección contraria; la luz desapareció por el túnel, Celestia esperó unos pocos segundos y en ese momento, un poco más adelante de donde estaba, la luz reapareció y subió en el cielo hasta desaparecer.

-Allí está el río… ya veo, éste debe de ser el acceso que tiene el agua del rio hacia… espera un momento.

Una segunda luz salió de su cuerno y se coló por el otro lado del túnel en la misma dirección que la de la corriente de agua. Esperó un poco y vio a la luz reapareciendo al otro lado, casi en el centro del pueblo; echó a volar hacia su improvisada señal, la cual la guio hasta una pequeña plazoleta cerca del parque, donde había un pozo con un tejadillo a dos aguas.

-Lo que me suponía…

Aterrizó justo al lado y vio que el cubo estaba apoyado en la cornisa; quiso comprobarlo ella misma y lo tiró hasta que lo oyó tocando fondo, sonando el chapoteo. Comprobó que estaba lleno tirando un poco de la cuerda y finalmente lo alzó accionando la manivela con su magia. En menos de un minuto, el cubo estuvo de vuelta y lo dejó en la cornisa; acto seguido iluminó el sito con su cuerno y contuvo una arcada en cuanto lo vio. Un enorme pedazo de carne descompuesta flotaba en el cubo, atrayendo a moscas en menos tiempo del estimado.

-Bof, éste pozo ya no se puede usar…-pensó ella, echando el agua sucia de nuevo junto con el pedazo al fondo.

Desenrolló la cuerda, dejó el cubo en el suelo y con su magia, selló el pozo y dejó un cartelito colgado de él en el que ponía: "Pozo fuera de servicio". Celestia suspiró, ahora comprendía más cosas, pero aún le faltaban más datos; ni siquiera sabía aun por qué Fluttershy querría matar a las que se suponía que eran sus amigas.

No perdió más tiempo y regresó a la biblioteca desde donde estaba y volando al raso sobre el suelo, para llegar antes; pero en cuanto llegó, vio que sus dos guardas estaban tirados en el suelo y se alarmó. Se acercó al que más cerca tenia y le preguntó.

-¿Qué ha pasado, soldado?

-Alteza… la señorita Sparkle, quería salir, pero usted nos dio órdenes… ella no estaba por la labor.

-Ya veo… ¿hacia dónde?

-Hacia allí.

Celestia se dirigió hacia la dirección que su guarda le señaló, salió del pueblo hasta llegar a una charca cercana a Sweet Apple Acres, donde la encontró. La luna llena se reflejaba en el agua, Twilight se encontraba sentada al lado de la orilla, contemplando su reflejo. Se acercó hasta ponerse al lado de su estudiante, la cual la devolvió la mirada a través del reflejo del agua.

-Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante. Applejack me contó lo que ha pasado, pero no consigo comprender del todo el por qué. Te agradecería si me pudieras explicar lo que me falta por comprender.

La aludida la miró a través del reflejo de nuevo, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-Por qué… yo también me estaba haciendo esa pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien como Fluttershy, que era el elemento de la bondad, mataría a sus amigas? ¿Por qué?

-Yo también busco una respuesta… ¿me ayudas?

Twilight suspiró, sin perder las formas en ningún momento, y luego inquirió.

-¿Qué sabe exactamente?

-Todo excepto el móvil.

-Está bien. Yo estuve todo el rato en la planta baja, las demás se separaron para buscar algo con lo que alumbrarnos, Applejack fue la última en irse, quedándome yo allí; el tiempo fue pasando y todo se fue enrareciendo, ninguna de las demás aparecía y traté de buscarlas yo misma. Pero en el pasillo al lado de las escaleras me choqué con alguien, no supe de quien se trataba hasta poco después; alguien me golpeó repentinamente y me caí por las escaleras del sótano. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que la que me había golpeado era Fluttershy, y con el que me había chocado antes era con ella misma, llevando a su conejo abajo. No parecía ella, tenía un deje extraño en la cara y un tic en el ojo derecho, estaba como desquiciada. Fue entonces cuando me dijo que había tirado a las demás a las fauces de Gummy, la mascota de Pinkie. Y es que Pinkie no había desparecido así, sin más. Me contó que una semana antes, vio a Pinkie abandonándolo en el bosque Everfree porque había crecido demasiado como para poder seguir cuidándolo. Según ella, eso la supuso un golpe tremendo, porque no podía tolerar que nadie hiciera daño a los animales de ninguna forma. Recogió a Gummy y lo estuvo cuidando ella misma, dándole de comer carne de ponis… este mismo día la había dado a Pinkie, y como fuimos a su casa poco después de haberlo hecho, intentó usar como coartada a su conejo Ángel, teniendo que sacrificarlo echándolo a las fauces del caimán. Pero no le salió como quería y se vio obligada a matarnos para encubrirse. El resto ya lo sabe.

El silencio se echó sobre ellas como una losa pesadísima. Celestia estaba de piedra, incapaz de comprender del todo la irracional motivación del elemento de la bondad. Miró a su estudiante con lágrimas en los ojos y masculló.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Twilight…

La aludida abandonó su cara de póker y se echó sobre ella, incapaz de contener más sus sentimientos. Sus sollozos rasgaron la noche y resonaron en la lejanía, casi sin consuelo. La princesa cargó con su estudiante a cuestas y volvieron juntas a la biblioteca, donde la unicornio consiguió calmarse un poco. Spike seguía durmiendo y no se había movido ni un ápice.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, princesa? Sin los demás elementos… no podremos hacer nada si alguien nos amenaza-masculló ella, observando al resto de elementos, totalmente negros y sin vida.

-Al haber muerto sus portadores, los elementos se han apagado, pero eso no significa que estén "muertos" ellos también. Tan solo están en un efecto reposo, en espera de un nuevo portador-explicó Celestia.

-Entonces… ¿hay que buscar a nuevos portadores?-obvió Twilight.

-Eso es. Concretamente a unos portadores que demuestren ser merecedores de los elementos faltantes: bondad, lealtad, generosidad y risa.

La unicornio lavanda miró sin pena ni gloria a los elementos en reposo; su tiara y el collar de Applejack permanecían activos, pero brillaban débilmente.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debemos de hacer eso?

-Te recomiendo que empieces por aquí, en Ponyville. Llévate alguno de los elementos contigo y mira a ver si encuentras a alguien que pueda hacer reaccionar al elemento. Hazlos un seguimiento diario y mantenme informada. Debemos encontrar a esos nuevos portadores lo antes posible, Twilight, o el principado se verá seriamente perjudicado. ¿Lo comprendes?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

-Me tengo que ir ya, Twilight, he de prepararme para anunciar la noticia al pueblo. No podremos ocultarlo durante más tiempo. ¿Estarás bien?-inquirió ella.

-Sí, no se preocupe, princesa.

Antes de irse, Celestia la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y desapareció tras la puerta; una vez sola, Twilight colocó los elementos en un atril encristalado y lo selló para protegerlos. Los elementos en reposo contrastaban ampliamente con los dos únicos activos, la más absoluta negrura resaltaba aún más el color violeta del elemento de la magia y el color anaranjado del elemento de la honestidad. No pudo evitar llorar un poco, recordando a sus amigas.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana, pero Twilight no tenía sueño, por lo que se entretuvo leyendo acerca de los elementos para poder facilitar su búsqueda mañana por la mañana. Empezaría con el elemento de la bondad. Y así, pensando en un futro incierto y tratando de no recordar demasiado las últimas horas, volvió a caer dormida.

* * *

Bueno, para los que se hayan leído el anterior, se habrán dado cuenta de que hay cosas que no concuerdan; lo sé, y es porque esa parte la escribí sin tener acceso al primer fic y me basé en lo que me acordaba. A efectos generales, la historia es más o menos la misma, pero si creéis que debería cambiarlo, decídmelo y lo hago. Por lo demás, nada más, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todas esas cosas. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Bondad**

Esa mañana se le antojó extraña y algo enrarecida; el ambiente se volvía pesado y el tiempo afuera no parecía haber cambiado demasiado respecto al de ayer. Fue la primera en levantarse, Spike la siguió después. El pequeño dragón no habló durante toda la mañana y tan solo se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente al oscurecido elemento de la generosidad. Twilight cogió el elemento de la bondad y lo metió en sus alforjas.

-Bueno, Spike, la princesa me ha encomendado la misión de encontrar nuevos portadores, así que… estaré fuera casi todo el día. ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, supongo…

Antes de irse abrazó al pequeño dragón para reconfortarle y se dirigió a la puerta; en cuanto abrió, vio a un numeroso grupo de ponis congregados alrededor de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué estáis todos aquí?-inquirió ella, cerrando tras de sí.

-¡La princesa nos ha explicado lo que ha pasado!

-¡Lo sentimos muchísimo, Twilight!

-¡Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en pedírnoslo!

El grupo de ponis fue pasando uno por uno, para darle el pésame y arroparla en esos duros momentos, algo que dejo un tanto sorprendida a Twilight, la cual no se esperaba para nada semejante respuesta por parte del pueblo. Muchos de los presentes la dieron unos cuantos regalos incluso, los cuales tuvo que aceptar debido a la insistencia con la que se los ofrecían.

Agradeció como unas veinte veces sus pésames y una vez sola, se encaminó hacia el pueblo para ponerse en marcha en la búsqueda de un nuevo portador para el elemento de la bondad. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, ella esperaba poder planear algo sobre la marcha, pero no se la ocurría nada. Por el camino hacia la plaza, muchos más ponis se detuvieron para darla el pésame, obligándola a pararse. Algunos de los ponis que la pararon fueron Lyra y Bon Bon, las cuales se expresaron con mucha fuerza.

-¡Oh, Twilight, sentimos muchísimo lo que les ha pasado a tus amigas! Debe ser desolador…-murmuró Lyra.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí, pero la vida sigue y yo estoy aquí, gracias de todas formas.

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, ya sabes dónde estamos… mira, aquí tengo unos caramelos hechos por mí, llévatelos y ya me dirás que te han parecido.

-Muchas gracias, Bon Bon, eres muy amable…

-De nada querida, ánimo, estamos contigo.

Observó a las dos irse calle abajo y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo que podría funcionar; si lo que estaba buscando era a alguien que demostrara bondad para que el elemento la detectara, entonces la buscaría entre la gente del pueblo. Por lo que no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió primero hacia el mercado, donde en ese momento se concentraba la mayor parte de la población. Vio y oyó a multitud de ponis hablando entre sí, azuzó el oído para ver si podía captar algo interesante que la ayudara a encontrar al nuevo portador.

-… y ella me dijo que ni se me ocurriera, que tenía mejores cosas que hacer y que no estaba para perder el tiempo; cómo si a mí me importara ¿sabes?

-… pero claro, no es lo mismo blanco que negro, mira que se lo dije, que no se obcecara, pero claro, tenía que hacer lo que le daba la gana. Y así acabó, por supuesto….

-… desde luego, sólo a ti se te ocurre algo semejante, menudo cabeza loca, si es que te lo dije, pero no, tenías que ser tú…

-… personalmente creo que eso es del todo inapropiado, quiero decir ¿Cuántas veces has visto a un poni con la crin en punta? Qué ridículo, desde luego…

-… mira que es zoquete, no atiende a razones, no me quiso escuchar y al final no le salió como él quería, claro. Los hay cortos…

En un momento dado, Twilight sacó el elemento para ver si reaccionaba o hacia algo inusual, pero nada pasó, el collar siguió igual de negro. Después de todo, con lo que había llegado a oír, no creía que fuera a encontrar gran cosa, al menos allí, por lo que probó yendo a otro lugar.

Se dirigió ésta vez al SPA, un lugar que era muy frecuentado por Rarity; Aloe y Lotus, las propietarias, la dieron el pésame también en cuanto la vieron.

-Oh, Twilight, sentimos muchísimo tu perdida.

-Pobre señorita Rarity, era una de nuestros mejores clientes, y muy buena poni…

-Gracias chicas, lo sé, a Rarity le encantaba venir aquí…

-Siéntete como en casa ¿quieres pasar a la sauna y te relajas un poco? ¿O prefieres un masaje con piedras calientes?

-Bueno… ¿tenéis a mucha gente?

-Unos cuantos, si quieres podemos llevarte a la sala VIP…

-Oh, no, no hace falta, prefiero compañía…

La llevaron hasta una de las saunas, Twilight se llevó una toalla consigo y envolvió al elemento en un pequeño paño para que no llamara la atención; a parte de ella había varias ponis más, siendo en total unas seis. El calor de la sauna hacia que el ambiente fuera silencioso, pero dos ponis de allí hablaban entre ellas, Twilight escuchó con atención.

-… el otro día me pasé por la peluquería y me cobraron ocho bits por un lavado de crin ¿te lo puedes creer? Si hubiera pedido que me lo acondicionaran, pues todavía lo podría entender, pero me pareció un robo. No pienso volver allí.

-Hoy en día estar a la última sale muy caro… es una pena que la mejor calidad sea tan exclusiva de lugares como Canterlot o Manehattan, me estoy planteando mudarme, yo me esperaba algo más de Ponyville…

Twilight frunció el ceño, algo molesta por el comentario; dejó un poco a la vista el elemento, nada de nada, aunque ésta vez se lo esperaba. En cuanto terminó la sesión se marchó, ya que no podía esperarse nada del SPA; quiso pagar por la sauna, pero Aloe y Lotus la invitaron, Twilight trató de negarse, pero al final tuvo que aceptar.

Al salir a la calle de nuevo, más ponis la dieron el pésame y se tuvo que parar para recibirlos; aunque uno de ellos la comentó que habían erigido una estatua a sus amigas en una de las plazoletas del parque, lo que la dio otra idea. Se dirigió a la floristería, donde se encontraban Daisy, Lily y Roseluck, las cuales al verla también la dieron el pésame.

-¡Twilight! ¡Nos hemos enterado hace nada, sentimos muchísimo lo de tus amigas!-la dijo Roseluck.

-Sí, desde luego, pobrecillas, Fluttershy solía pasarse de vez en cuando por aquí para comprar flores… todavía no me puedo creer lo que hizo…-masculló Lily

-Lo sé, ni siquiera yo llegué a comprender su motivación… gracias de todas formas, chicas-agradeció ella.

-¿Querías algo, cielo?-inquirió Daisy.

-Me he enterado de que han erigido una estatua en su honor en el parque y venía a comprarlas algo…

-Ah, en ese caso puedes llevarlas un ramo de nomeolvides… o también puedes combinarlas con unas pocas siemprevivas…

Twilight se dejó aconsejar por ellas, mientras iba escuchando también las conversaciones de otros ponis que por allí había. Todas se caracterizaban por ser triviales, y nunca se ponía en evidencia algo de bondad por parte de ninguno de los ponis que allí había, resultaba un tanto decepcionante. Y, por supuesto, el elemento no reaccionó en ningún momento.

Una vez más, la volvieron a invitar, Twilight no quería aprovecharse de sus circunstancias de ese modo para obtener cosas gratis, pero a ninguna de las tres ponis pareció importarlas. Al final se fue de la floristería con los cascos vacíos y fue a llevar las flores a la estatua de sus amigas; la sorprendió lo rápido que habían hecho la escultura, según la placa conmemorativa, la había realizado un escultor unicornio de Canterlot, famoso por lo rápido que realizaba sus tallas de piedra. Celestia se la había encargado ayer por la noche, de madrugada, y esa misma mañana ya estaba lista. Y, por supuesto, había conseguido captar la esencia de las cuatro; Pinkie Pie tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras que a Rainbow Dash se la leía la competitividad en sus ojos de piedra. La crin y cola de piedra de Rarity estaban perfectamente talladas y hasta a la misma diseñadora le hubiera encantado. A Fluttershy la habían retratado de forma un poco más austera, estaba algo más apartada de las tres y miraba al suelo con su característica timidez. Twilight dejó el ramo a los pies del pedestal y se aseguró que estaba sola para soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Una vez que se desahogó, se dirigió a salir del parque, pero cuando estaba cruzando uno de los puentes, algo zumbó en el aire y chocó contra ella.

-¿¡Rainbow Dash?!-pensó por un momento ella.

Pero en cuanto se reincorporó, vio a una pegaso de pelaje grisáceo, crin y cola rubias y ojos cruzados.

-¡Ay, lo siento, no era mi intención!

-Ah… no pasa nada, Derpy, ten más cuidado la próxima vez…

-De verdad que no sé qué salió mal…

Twilight reconoció enseguida a la pegaso, ya que Rainbow la llegó a hablar de ella una vez; se trataba de Derpy Hooves, una pegaso que trabajaba en el servicio postal del pueblo. Según lo que le contó Rainbow, era una pegaso algo atolondrada que metía la pata muchas veces y que era blanco constante de burlas desde pequeña debido a su estrabismo. Ella llegó a conocerla un poco hace tiempo, ya que coincidieron en la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale. La ayudó a levantarse, y Derpy en cuanto la vio exclamó.

-¡Ah, tú eres Twilight Sparkle! ¿Verdad?

-Eh… sí, soy yo…

-¡Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado! Siento mucho lo de tus amigas…-murmuró Derpy, poniéndose triste.

-Ah… gracias, Derpy…

-Yo llegué a conocer a Rainbow Dash ¿sabes? Era una buena pegaso, a mí me llegó a ayudar una vez… porque se metían conmigo…

-Está bien, Derpy, no pasa nada, gracias-agradeció ella.

-No, lo siento, de verdad… fue tan buena conmigo esa vez… por eso…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos breves e incomodos momentos, Twilight trató de no parecer demasiado cortada.

-Bueno, yo tengo trabajo que hacer… toma, esto es para ti-anunció ella, sacando un muffin de sus alforjas y tendiéndoselo.

-Oh, gracias Derpy, pero no hace falta, en serio…

-No, cógelo, no tengo hambre y me ha sobrado… para ti.

-Pero…

-Vamos, no seas tan modesta, tómalo-insistió ella, poniéndoselo en su casco.

Twilight sonrió y miró al muffin, con cara de póker.

-Gracias, Derpy…

-¡De nada! ¡Nos vemos, Twilight!

El pegaso alzó el vuelo esbozando una tonta sonrisa y se fue de allí; la unicornio lavanda suspiró y probó el muffin, resultando ser uno de los más jugosos que había llegado a probar.

Ya pronto seria la hora de comer, por lo que se dirigió a una cafetería cerca de la biblioteca y estuvo comiendo, ya que no la apetecía cocinar. Muchos más ponis se acercaron a ella para darla el pésame, al parecer la noticia ya se había extendido por toda Ecuestria, ya que la mayoría de ellos eran ponis de otras ciudades e incluso de Canterlot. Twilight se los agradeció a todos, ya que era bastante reconfortante para ella saber que todos la apoyaban y la arropaban de ese modo.

Aunque por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en el elemento; hasta ahora no había reaccionado satisfactoriamente, y eso la preocupaba. Quizás el método no era el adecuado y no se trataba de eso. Aun así quiso hacer una prueba más y se dirigió a otro lugar que, quizás, pudiera dar resultados. La consulta de la dentista local, Minuette, siempre tenía muchos clientes diariamente, así que podría probar allí. Y de paso se podría hacer un chequeo, ya que hacía ya un tiempo desde el último en Canterlot.

Estuvo esperando en la sala de espera, donde más ponis también guardaban su turno; algunos cuchicheaban entre si tan bajito que Twilight era incapaz de oír nada de lo que decían, mientras que el resto estaban callados. Empezó a pensar que no había sido una buena idea y que era mejor irse, cuando de repente apareció Minuette con su lista flotando en el aire.

-¿Twilight Sparkle?

-Eh… sí, yo.

-Pasa ya, te toca.

Twilight se levantó y entró en la consulta, Minuette cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Antes que nada, siento tu perdida… tus amigas eran todas muy interesantes.

-Oh, gracias.

-Una pena, la verdad. Ve tumbándote.

La unicornio lavanda obedeció y se quedó muy quieta, mientras Minuette consultaba unos papeles.

-Es tu primera vez aquí ¿no?

-Sí…

-Vale… un chequeo completo ¿no?

-Sí, hace ya bastante tiempo desde el último en Canterlot…

-Ah ¿eres de Canterlot?-inquirió ella, mientras se ponía a trabajar.

-Sí, pero ya ando un tiempo viviendo aquí…

-Yo también solía parar por allí de vez en cuando, de hecho estuve estudiando allí la formación de dentista… luego me vine para acá. ¿Te gusta la vida del pueblo, Twilight?

-Sí, no está mal… es tranquila, no es como Canterlot.

-Desde luego, allí es un bullicio de casas y ponis… abre…

La conversación paró momentáneamente mientras que ella la revisaba la boca.

-¿Eres muy de comer dulces, Twilight?

-No, de vez en cuando, lo justo y necesario.

-Se nota, pero quería asegurarme… te ves muy bien a pesar de no haber vuelto desde entonces ¿Cuánto dirías que ha pasado desde la última vez?

-Oh, pues… ¿hará unos ocho meses?

-Pues no está nada mal… tienes unos dientes fuertes…

-Gracias…

Minuette la hizo un lavado con una pasta especial para tratar el blanco de los dientes y limpiar las encías, fueron hablando de cuando en cuando.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Twilight?

-Soy la bibliotecaria del pueblo.

-Bof, hace mucho que no me paso por allí… perdona mi pasividad cultural…

-No pasa nada, entiendo que haya gente que no le guste leer.

-No es que no me guste leer, pero es que últimamente no tengo tiempo de nada… entre el trabajo y todo lo demás, estoy que no paro.

-Suele pasar…

-Más de lo que imaginas, eso desde luego… abre…

En un momento dado, Twilight observó la marca de belleza de Minuette y vio que se trataba de un reloj de arena, cosa que le extrañó.

-Minuette… he visto que tu marca de belleza es un reloj de arena ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con tu profesión?

-Muy buena pregunta, me la han hecho muchas más veces, no creas lo contrario. Incluso yo no estoy del todo segura, pero supongo que significa que es la hora de lavarse los dientes… o al menos siempre es lo que yo he pensado.

-Qué curioso…

-Desde luego que sí.

Las dos se quedaron calladas por un momento mientras que ella la trataba las encías, en un momento dado Twilight inquirió.

-¿Conoces a muchos ponis en el pueblo, Minuette?

-Sí, tengo un grupito de amigas con las que suelo quedar… Berry Punch, Roseluck, Sea Swirl, Bon Bon, Lyra…

-¿Son buenas amigas?

-Desde luego… sé que puedo confiar en ellas y ellas saben que voy a estar siempre ahí. Yo nunca las dejaría tiradas, eso te lo puedo asegurar… las tengo mucho cariño, de hecho, solo ellas me llaman Colgate.

-¿Colgate?

-Sí, un mote que me pusieron ellas después de fijarse en la coloración de mi crin… no sé por qué se las ocurrió…

Twilight sonrió, contenta de ver que había más ponis como ella en el pueblo. El chequeo terminó enseguida y Minuette dijo.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está, tienes los dientes perfectos, te he aplicado una pasta especial de mi invención que cuida y blanquea los dientes, si alguna vez te dicen que tienes una sonrisa preciosa, diles que es gracias a mí.

-Je, claro, así lo haré… gracias, Minuette.

-Puedes llamarme Colgate… ya me pasaré un día de estos por la biblioteca, me gustaría leer algo nuevo-añadió ella, guiñándola un ojo.

-Allí te espero…-asintió ella, antes de irse.

Se fue de la consulta de muy buen humor, Minuette podría ser muy buena candidata para convertirse en una portadora, aunque el elemento no reaccionó en ningún momento durante todo el tiempo que duró la conversación. Ya eran las cinco y media, por lo que optó ésta vez por ir a Sweet Apple Acres para ir a ver a Applejack y hablar con ella, ya que no la había visto desde entonces. La encontró recolectando manzanas con una cara muy seria y la saludó.

-Hola, Applejack.

-Hola, Twilight…-murmuró ella, dando una última patada al árbol.

-Venía a verte… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… bueno, no estoy mal… no sé…

-¿Quieres hablar?

La poni de tierra suspiró y asintió con la cabeza; se apartaron un poco para estar solas y se tumbaron en la hierba.

-¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

-Fatal… no he dejado de tener pesadillas sobre lo que pasó. Se repetía constantemente la misma escena una y otra vez… viendo como Fluttershy caía en las fauces de Gummy…

-Applejack, lo que pasó no fue culpa de nadie más salvo de Fluttershy… fue ella la que provocó todo, nadie más…

-Pero yo la pateé a su muerte, Twilight… yo… yo la maté…

-No, tú solo te defendiste, nada más…

-No, ella… ella se agarró a mí en un intento desesperado por salir, yo lo vi, Twi… yo… vi en su mirada un llamado desesperado, pero aun así yo… yo…

Applejack no pudo más y se echó a llorar sobre ella; Twilight la abrazó entre sus patas para consolarla, llorando juntas.

-A… a veces siento que no debería estar viva… echo tanto de menos a las demás, Twi…

-No digas eso… yo también las echo de menos, pero tú sabes que estamos vivas de milagro. No debemos anclarnos al pasado, debemos salir adelante, Applejack… debemos hacerlo por las demás.

-Lo sé, pero siento que no voy a poder…

-Sé que puedes, Applejack, te conozco, eres fuerte tanto de cuerpo como de espíritu, y sé que podrás hacerlo… creo en ti, Applejack, de verdad.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron otro abrazo, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento. La poni de tierra masculló.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás, por favor.

-No te dejaré nunca… no podría hacerlo.

Applejack sonrió y soltó un par de lágrimas más en el hombro de Twilight; una vez que estuvo más calmada, le estuvo comentando su nuevo deber.

-La princesa me ha pedido que encuentre a nuevos portadores ahora que los otros elementos están en una especie de modo reposo. Necesito encontrar a alguien que pueda ser reconocido por cada elemento, pensé en empezar por el de la bondad, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado a nadie-explicó, sacándolo.

La forma de mariposa estaba completamente negra, tan negra que ni siquiera la luz del sol se reflejaba en su superficie. Le explicó su método y Applejack comentó.

-Hombre, pero ten en cuenta que tú nos llegaste a descubrir al resto como los elementos a través de nuestras acciones, no de nuestras palabras. En vez de estar escuchando a todo el pueblo como una maruja cotilla, podrías intentar descubrir a los nuevos portadores hablando más con posibles candidatos… ¿has hablado con más ponis en profundidad?

-Bueno, no mucho… aunque llegué a tener una conversación más amena con dos, Derpy Hooves y Minuette, la dentista.

-Pues mira, ahí tienes a dos posibles candidatas…

-Ya comprobé el elemento con Minuette y no reaccionó.

-¿Y con Derpy?

En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo que había olvidado.

-Vaya, pues con ella no… de hecho, se me olvidó hacerlo…

-Pues puedes volver a intentarlo con ella, a ver que sale…

Twilight aceptó la propuesta y se dirigió al pueblo para buscar a la pegaso; Applejack se tuvo que quedar ya que tenía trabajo por hacer. Ya casi eran las seis, los potrillos ya habían salido de clase y comenzaban a ocupar las calles junto con sus padres. Se la ocurrió entonces visitar un momento el colegio para comprobar una cosa y una vez allí, vio que el patio estaba desierto a excepción de una pequeña potrilla unicornio al lado de un columpio; Twilight se quedó algo extrañada de verla tan sola y se acercó a ella.

-Hola pequeña ¿estás bien?

-Oh, sí, gracias por preguntar… estoy esperando a mi mamá-reveló ella.

-Ah… ¿y todavía no ha llegado?

-No, es que suele trabajar mucho y hay veces que no puede llegar a la hora, pero siempre viene. Seguro que llega dentro de poco-explicó la potrilla.

Twilight miró cerca de los alrededores por si veía a alguien, pero no vio a nadie. Aun así, prefirió quedarse con ella para que no se quedara sola.

-En ese caso la esperaremos juntas ¿vale?

-Es usted muy amable, gracias…

-No es nada… yo soy Twilight Sparkle ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

-Soy Dinky, Dinky Hooves.

La unicornio lavanda dio una cabezada, pensando en una posibilidad; ¿acaso estaría emparentada con Derpy? En ese momento oyeron algo por encima de sus cabezas y la aludida apareció.

-¡Mi pequeña muffin, ya estoy aquí!

-¡Mami!-exclamó ella, echándose a sus patas.

Las dos se dieron un gran abrazo, Twilight se quedó enternecida por la escena.

-¿Qué tal en el cole, mi pequeña muffin?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Antes esta unicornio me ha estado haciendo compañía, mami!

Derpy levantó la vista y se quedó un tanto sorprendida al ver a Twilight.

-Oh, Twilight…

-Hola, Derpy. No sabía que tuvieras una hija…

-Sí, bueno… es mi pequeña muffin, Dinky…

-Sí, ya nos presentamos antes.

Derpy invitó a Twilight a acompañarlas y se dirigieron hacia el Sugarcube Corner, ya que según ella, iban todos los días después de clase para merendar juntas. Allí, Dinky se entretenía con otros potrillos y a Derpy la relajaba bastante después de un duro día de trabajo.

Una vez allí, Dinky se comió su tarta a velocidad record para poder irse a jugar con los demás potrillos, mientras su madre la vigilaba desde lejos.

-Vaya, me has dejado impresionada, Derpy. Eres muy buena madre…-la alabó ella.

-Gracias, Twilight, sólo hago lo que puedo… no siempre ha sido así…-murmuró ella, mirando a la nada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la unicornio lavanda, con educación.

Ante esa pregunta, la pegaso esbozó una triste sonrisa y murmuró.

-Verás, mi vida ha sido muy difícil… no siempre he podido tenerlo todo, y cuando alguna vez he podido tener algo, lo he acabado perdiendo. Nunca he tenido muchas oportunidades a lo largo de mi vida, conseguí el trabajo de cartera por pura chiripa, pero lo que consigo hacer bien lo compenso con errores por mi parte. Muchas veces me he confundido con algunas direcciones y ha habido ponis que han reclamado por mi culpa. Más de una vez me he acabado estrellando con alguien, como contigo esta mañana, o he acabado perdiendo correo importante. De alguna manera me he acostumbrado, pero por otro lado está Dinky. Ella es mi motor para salir adelante, es la que me motiva a seguir.

-Ya veo… bueno, eres constante, y normalmente la constancia siempre se premia.

-Je, pues no es que me hayan dado muchos premios de un tiempo a esta parte…

-Vamos, no digas eso, seguro que tienes algo por lo que alegrarte…

-Sí, claro, Dinky es una de esas cosas… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella, por eso trabajo tan duro.

-¿Y su padre?-inquirió entonces Twilight.

Derpy se quedó callada por un momento y ella trató de arreglarlo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención… no tienes por qué contármelo…

-No, yo… dicen que es bueno contarlo ¿no? después de todo, ya no tengo nada que perder-murmuró Derpy.

Apuró su chocolate y fue a recoger a Dinky.

-Si quieres, pásate esta noche por mi casa y te sigo contando… realmente siento que necesito hablar con alguien, yo… necesito una amiga.

Twilight se quedó un tanto chocada por lo que la dijo, por lo que asintió.

-Claro, allí estaré…

-Vivo al lado de la torre del reloj, un poco más abajo… te esperaré.

Y tras eso, recogió a su hija y se fueron de allí, dejándola bastante confusa; no se esperaba una faceta así de alguien como Derpy, y la verdad, la dejó un tanto intrigada. Sacó el elemento y vio que apenas había cambiado. Aunque tampoco se había fijado antes en él cuando estaba hablando con Derpy, por lo que tampoco podía descartarla como una posible candidata. Además, sus palabras la habían dejado bastante enredada, por lo que iría esa noche a verla.

El resto de la tarde la pasó en la biblioteca, haciendo compañía a Spike, el cual apenas se había movido de donde estaba desde esa mañana.

-Vamos Spike, sabes que no puedes seguir así siempre… comprendo tu dolor, pero debes salir adelante… como yo y como Applejack.

-Lo sé, pero… también sé que nunca volveré a ver a ninguna otra poni como Rarity, y eso, eso… me quema por dentro…-masculló él, abrazándola.

-Oh, Spike…

Consoló como pudo al pequeño dragón, tratando de que se sintiera mejor.

Para las nueve, Twilight se preparó para ir a la casa de Derpy y cenó pronto antes de irse, dejando algo de comida a Spike también. Esa noche era especialmente cerrada, apenas se veía la luz de la luna debido a la cantidad de nubes que había flotando en el cielo. Llegó hasta la torre del reloj y bajó por la calle hasta llegar al sitio, una casita bastante austera, con un pequeño jardín delantero y con varias luces en el interior. Twilight llamó a la puerta y segundos después abrió Derpy.

-Hola, Twilight.

-Hola… ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, ya he acostado a Dinky… pasa.

La pegaso la llevó hasta el salón y ya allí, estuvieron hablando; Derpy la ofreció algo de beber, pero ella se rehusó. Llevaba a la vista el elemento para tenerlo controlado, lo tenía envuelto en un pañuelo de seda.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó con el padre de Dinky?-inquirió ella, con educación.

Derpy suspiró y se puso a relatar.

-Después de salir de la Academia de Vuelo de Cloudsdale, me vine a Ponyville buscando un trabajo, ya que no había tenido tanta suerte allí. Al poco de haberme mudado, conocí a un semental unicornio del que me embobé como una tonta, ya que era muy guapo y apuesto; aunque en realidad era un idiota sin cerebro. Él también se fijó en mí, por lo que al final, después de muchas largas por su parte, me envalentoné y le dije lo que sentía por él. Yo pensaba que seriamos felices y formaríamos una familia feliz, pero… él sólo me consideró un simple revolcón en el pajar. En cuanto le dije que estaba embarazada, se asustó y me abandonó, dejándome sola con mi hija. Eso me dejó devastada, ya que por aquel entonces no me pagaban lo suficiente como para poder mantener a un potrillo. Y me asusté mucho. Por un momento pensé en no tenerlo, ya que serían demasiados gastos, pero entonces apareció él. Un buen poni de tierra que para mí supuso un soplo de aire fresco. Igual lo conoces, se hace llamar el doctor…

-Ah, sí, he oído hablar de él, el doctor Hooves… si mal no recuerdo, es el relojero ¿no? aunque tengo entendido que es un tanto excéntrico…

-Bueno, tiene sus manías, como todos… a pesar de eso es un cielo, él me ayudó a seguir adelante, si no hubiera sido por él no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. Yo… es muy especial para mí, pero después de lo que me pasó con el padre de Dinky no me atrevo a…-masculló ella.

-Oh, vamos, no pienses más en eso. Ahora estás tú con tu hija, y si buscas lo mejor para ella y un buen padre, no lo dudes y díselo.

-Es que… tengo miedo ¿y si me rechaza y no quiere saber nada más de mí?-inquirió Derpy, muy preocupada.

-Derpy, dudo mucho que lo haga si te ha estado ayudando hasta ahora… debes de ser fuerte, por ti y por tu hija.

-Lo sé, pero es que… tengo miedo de fracasar, de perder a mi hija o de algo peor… lo he pasado muy mal, Twilight, no quiero volver a repetir mis fracasos, yo… sólo quiero ser una buena madre para Dinky…-masculló ella, llorando levemente.

Twilight fue a consolarla, pero en ese momento el elemento brilló fugazmente, cosa que llegó a ver.

-Te comprendo, Derpy… quieres lo mejor para ella ¿Qué madre seria la que no querría lo mejor para sus hijos?

-Por eso mismo… yo la quiero, Twilight, la quiero más que a mi vida. Y nada me haría más feliz que verla a ella feliz…-sollozó la pegaso, abrazando a Twilight.

En ese momento, el elemento resplandeció con fulgor y se elevó en el aire, dejando atónitas a las dos ponis; acto seguido, se movió hasta el cuello de Derpy, donde brilló con más intensidad, cegando a las dos. Solo fueron unos pocos segundos muy intensos, pero el brillo cesó y el elemento se mostró en una forma completamente distinta. Ésta vez era idéntico a la marca de belleza de Derpy, la cual consistía en una serie de burbujas grisáceas. La pegaso se quedó muy extrañada por lo que vio e inquirió.

-¿Qué es esto, Twilight, que ha pasado?

-Vaya… ha funcionado…

-¿El que ha funcionado, que pasa?

-Enhorabuena, Derpy… eres el nuevo elemento de la bondad-anunció ella, muy contenta.

La aludida recibió la noticia como un mazazo en la cara y se quedó en el sitio, sin comprenderlo del todo.

-Que yo soy… pero no puede ser, si solo… no entiendo…

Twilight la calmó y la estuvo explicando lo que había estado haciendo desde esa misma mañana y el encargo de la princesa; después de las explicaciones, Derpy pareció entender.

-Ah, ya veo… vaya, y entonces, ahora que soy el elemento de la bondad ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-inquirió ella, inocentemente.

-Oh, nada en especial, tranquila, aunque vamos a tener que quedar un día de estos para conocernos mejor y más a fondo.

-¿Quedar? ¿Dices en plan amigas?

-Claro, podemos quedar con Applejack para que la conozcas a ella también y vayamos creando más lazos…

-Entonces… ¿somos amigas?

-Claro tonta, ahora eres un elemento de la armonía, y éstos se sustentan en la amistad, sería un poco raro ver que uno de ellos no fuera amigos del resto ¿no crees?

En ese momento, Derpy esbozó una alegre sonrisa y abrazó a Twilight, cogiéndola desprevenida.

-¡Oh, gracias Twilight!

-De nada… y a ver qué podemos hacer con el doctor para que se fije en ti-añadió ella, guiñándola un ojo.

A eso, Derpy se sonrojó un poco y se rio tontamente; Twilight se quedó con el recién restaurado elemento para guardarlo ella y se despidió de Derpy hasta el día siguiente.

El camino de vuelta a la biblioteca no podía haber sido mejor, en apenas un día había conseguido descubrir a un nuevo portador y en ese momento se sentía imparable y muy satisfecha. Una vez regresó a su hogar, puso el elemento con el resto y se fue a escribir ella misma la carta a la princesa, para informarla que ya había conseguido encontrar a una nueva portadora. Pero Spike ya se había dormido, por lo que prefirió enviarla mañana. Esa noche durmió mejor que nunca, pensando en que quizás el futuro no fuera tan negro como en un principio pensó.

* * *

¡Y aquí vamos con el nuevo elemento de la bondad! no voy a revelar cual va a ser el siguiente, ni mucho menos, pero si puedo decir que van a ser ponis de fondo que se ven habitualmente en la serie. Y nada más, espero que os hay gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Generosidad**

Desde el descubrimiento de Derpy como el nuevo elemento de la bondad, Twilight se encontraba algo más animada y dispuesta a salir adelante. Applejack era otro cantar, puesto que aún se consideraba culpable de la muerte de Fluttershy, y las pesadillas la remitían bastante. Muchas veces se despertaba en medio de la noche entre gritos desesperados y con el pelaje perlado en sudor.

En cuanto a Derpy, llevaba bastante bien ser el nuevo elemento de la bondad, Twilight ya la había presentado a Applejack y las tres habían estado juntándose más de seguido, llegando a congeniar bastante bien. Incluso llegaron a ayudar a Derpy a declararse al doctor Hooves, gracias a un plan de acercamiento ideado por Twilight y Applejack, las cuales lo pusieron en marcha. Estuvieron observando al doctor durante un breve tiempo, estudiando sus movimientos durante todo el día para concretar donde abordarle de la forma más aleatoria posible para no levantar sospechas. Todas las mañanas iba a inspeccionar la torre del reloj para que estuviera perfectamente sincronizada y no se retrasara o adelantara, de allí pasaba a su taller, donde trabajaba hasta la hora de comer, y luego por la tarde descansaba, esparciéndose a su gusto. Una mañana, Twilight fue a hablar con él para conocerle un poco mejor y así estudiar una buena estrategia para que Derpy tuviera su oportunidad; si los rumores de su excentricidad eran bastante frecuentes, Twilight lo pudo comprobar por sí misma. Se dirigió a la torre del reloj y aprovechó que la puerta estaba abierta para verle mejor.

-El péndulo está equilibrado, las ruedas dentadas del todo calibradas y las agujas deslizan perfectamente… no puede haber ni un solo error, esto es milimétrico, el tiempo es perfecto-oyó que decía el doctor.

-¿Hola?

En ese momento se oyó un ruido sordo en la parte más alta del reloj y el doctor exclamó.

-¡Por todas las agujas, casi me da un infarto! ¿Buscas algo? ¡Cinco minutos!

-Ah, no, nada en concreto, tan solo vi que la puerta estaba abierta y quise echar un vistazo… no todos los días veo la torre del reloj abierta…

-¡Ah, pero eso es porque yo me encargo de que este reloj sea tan perfecto como yo quiero que sea! ¡El tiempo es medible, y por lo tanto, perfecto, si un reloj da la hora exacta, no habrá margen de error, y si no hay margen de error no puede haber ningún problema! ¡Todo se rige por el tiempo! ¡Cuatro minutos!-exclamó el doctor, asomándose por un momento.

-¿Cuatro minutos?

-Oh, tranquila, tan solo es una medición base mental que siempre hago cada cierto tiempo, para asegurarme de que todos mis relojes están sincronizados… ¡tres minutos!

-¿Y qué pasa cuando se acaban los minutos?-inquirió ella, algo extrañada.

-¡Oh, se da mi momento preferido! ¡Sube aquí para comprobar cuan bello puede ser el tiempo!-exclamó el doctor Hooves.

Twilight subió las escaleras hasta donde estaba él y lo observó mejor; era un poni de tierra bastante elegante, tenía la crin de color marrón oscuro muy bien peinada hacia atrás y su pelaje marrón claro contrastaba con un cuello de camisa y una corbata verde que llevaba puestas. Su marca de belleza consistía en un reloj de arena muy similar al de Minuette.

-¿Y de que se trata?-inquirió ella.

-¡Espere y verá la magia! ¡Dos minutos!

Tras suyo se encontraba el enorme mecanismo del reloj, compuesto en su gran mayoría por ruedas dentadas que se movían lentamente; el cilindro principal que sostenía las manecillas se encontraba enganchado a la esfera del reloj y por encima de sus cabezas, casi rozando el techo a dos aguas, se encontraban las campanas que tocaban la hora.

-Precioso ¿Verdad? Todo lo que ves está construido por mí, el doctor Hooves, maestro relojero de este bonito pueblo.

-Pues ha hecho un gran trabajo, doctor… yo soy Twilight Sparkle, la bibliotecaria local.

-¡Oh, usted es la señorita Sparkle! Siento mucho lo que la pasó a sus amigas, fue una terrible tragedia…

-Gracias, doctor…

-De nada, querida… ¡un minuto! ¡Oh, observe señorita Sparkle, dentro de sesenta segundos ocurrirá la magia!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y los segundos restantes pasaron enseguida; a la señal del doctor, las manecillas al otro lado de la esfera coincidieron, marcando las doce del mediodía. Al segundo siguiente, un resorte en algún punto del mecanismo saltó e hizo mover a una de las ruedas dentadas, la cual accionó muchas más a la vez y encima de sus cabezas, las campanas comenzaron a sonar; primero tocaron y cuarto, siendo seguidas por y media y por último por menos cuarto. Justo después, otro resorte saltó al otro lado del mecanismo, el cual accionó directamente el macillo de la campana mayor, la cual resonó por todo el lugar, marcando las doce. En cuanto terminó, el resorte volvió a saltar y el segundero siguió moviéndose perpetuamente, haciendo avanzar a las manecillas. El doctor se desató.

-¡Oh, oh, que armonía, que elegía, me encanta, adoro ese momento, las ruedas moviéndose a la par, las campanas sonando al compás y el segundero sincronizándose con mi corazón! ¡Y en mi taller, todos mis relojes sonando a la vez, en una sinfonía esplendorosa de perfecta sincronización!

Twilight le miró bastante sorprendida por su abrupta reacción, aunque la verdad es que le hizo bastante gracia.

-Vaya, que apasionado es usted, doctor…

-¡Sí, eso es, apasionado es la palabra perfecta, casi tanto como el tiempo mismo! Muchos ponis en el pueblo piensan que soy un chiflado de los relojes, pero usted, señorita Sparkle, ha visto más allá que esos ponis superfluos y carentes de emoción.

-Bueno, cada uno tenemos nuestros gustos y nuestras excentricidades… tampoco es tan raro-murmuró ella.

-Cómo se nota que es usted la bibliotecaria, señorita Sparkle… habla tan bien como un letrado.

Frente a eso, Twilight no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta. En ese momento, comprendió un poco mejor por qué Derpy se había fijado en él.

-¡Bien, esto va como un reloj, y nunca mejor dicho! Ya he terminado aquí, voy a cerrar, si me acompaña, señorita Sparkle…

-Oh, claro.

Los dos salieron de la torre y el doctor cerró la puerta con llave, guardándosela en sus alforjas.

-Es usted una yegua de lo más interesante… me ha caído bien, todas las tardes siempre suelo ir a la cafetería a tomarme algo mientras leo la prensa. Si quiere puede pasarse y tomar algo conmigo, y charlamos…

Twilight abrió los ojos, bastante chocada; ¿la estaba pidiendo salir? No era precisamente lo que ella buscaba, pero el dato en sí era de lo más interesante…

-Eh… bueno, me encantaría, aunque últimamente ando algo ocupada… en otra ocasión si eso…

-Cuando a usted le plazca… siempre estoy allí.

Se despidió de él y le observó irse calle abajo en dirección hacia su taller; decir que era excéntrico era quedarse un tanto corto, pero aun así era un poni bastante apasionado, enamorado de su trabajo y muy galante y cortés, aunque un tanto lanzado, por lo que pudo comprobar ella.

Aun así se dirigió a hablar con Derpy para informarla donde y cuando podía encontrarse con él, para ir preparando la cita perfecta. Esa misma tarde, la pegaso iba con paso un tanto inseguro, acompañada por Twilight y Applejack.

-Oh, estoy muy nerviosa… ¿y si algo sale mal? Yo siempre tiendo a que las cosas salgan mal…-masculló.

-Oh, vamos, no pienses más en eso, ya verás cómo sale todo bien, tan solo tienes que ser tu misma-la animó Twilight.

-Twilight tiene razón, no te preocupes, dulzura, tan solo respira con calma y deja que las cosas vayan por si solas-añadió Applejack.

-Está bien…

-Mucha suerte, y recuerda, sé tú misma.

Antes de llegar a la cafetería, las dos se despidieron de Derpy y la dejaron sola; la pegaso tragó saliva, aún un poco nerviosa, y entró en la cafetería. No había mucha gente, pero vio al doctor sentado al fondo y sintió como su corazón se disparaba.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada…-se dijo a sí misma.

Se acercó hasta él, el doctor se encontraba leyendo el periódico y llevaba puestas unas gafas de ejecutivo que le resaltaban bastante, las mejillas de Derpy se tornaron un poco rojas.

-Eh… hola, doctor…

El aludido levantó la vista y en cuanto vio a Derpy esbozó una sonrisa.

-Oh, señorita Derpy, me alegro de verla… ¿Qué tal está?

-Oh, bien, muy bien, como siempre…-dijo ella, esbozando una tonta sonrisa.

-Me alegro… ¿cómo está la pequeña Dinky?

-También bien, igual de alegre… ahora está con su canguro, Sparkler, para ella es como su hermana mayor.

-Qué bien… ¿la apetece tomar algo conmigo, señorita Derpy? No hay nada interesante en la prensa…

-Oh, ah, me encantaría…

Derpy se unió a él en la mesa y el camarero vino enseguida para tomar nota; a lo largo de los siguientes minutos, la conversación fue fluida y se derivó en múltiples derroteros, antes de lo que supuso ella sus nervios desaparecieron y se encontró tranquila y calmada mientras hablaba con él. Las horas pasaron rapidísimo, sin que apenas ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, hasta el doctor se olvidó de contar los minutos antes de que dieran las siete de la tarde. El doctor fue a pagar, invitando a la pegaso, la cual intentó negarse, pero el poni de tierra fue inflexible.

Tras el rato en la cafetería, sin apenas plantearlo siquiera, los dos se dirigieron hacia el parque para dar una vuelta mientras seguían hablando, el sol del atardecer despuntaba bastante y reflejaba en la superficie del lago.

-A pesar de lo que digan en el pueblo, la verdad es que me da igual, me encanta mi trabajo y si me dejo llevar por él es mi problema, y no del resto.

-Oh, pero yo creo que le caracteriza… es decir, todos le conocen como el relojero, pero para mí usted es el doctor Hooves, ese extravagante poni que puede llegar a ser todo un amor…

-Oh, querida Derpy, me halaga con tanta atención…

-No, en serio, yo… si no hubiera sido por usted, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí… tengo mucho que agradecerle, pero aun así no he hecho lo suficiente como para devolverle el favor…-murmuró ella, bajando la vista.

-Oh, vamos, sabe que no fue nada… hice lo que tenía que hacer…

-Me ayudó a pesar de que era una completa extraña para usted… realmente le debo tanto que… que… no sé ni por dónde empezar-masculló la pegaso.

-Pero ya sabe que para mí fue todo un placer… da igual que no la conociera, no podía dejarla así, tirada sin más. Es usted muy especial, señorita Derpy…

Ante esa frase, la aludida se sonrojó y notó que era el momento perfecto; alzó la vista, le miró por un momento y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo… usted para mí también es muy especial, doctor. Me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba y sin esperar nada a cambio, y eso para mí fue lo más bonito que nunca llegaron a hacer por mí. Gracias a usted, a mi hija no la falta de nada y yo puedo respirar tranquila, sabiendo que puedo darla un futuro mejor. Y eso, eso… es lo mejor que puedo pedir para ella. Y todo gracias a usted.

La pegaso no pudo evitar llorar y el doctor la consoló.

-Oh, no, no llore… ya lo sabe, lo hice porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Lo demás no importa.

-¡Pero a mí sí me importa! Doctor, verá, yo… yo…-masculló ella, reuniendo el valor necesario.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada y, en ese momento, Derpy prefirió no pensar y actuar. Cerró los ojos, se acercó a él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue entonces cuando el tiempo se detuvo, pero solo para ellos. El sol siguió bajando, siendo testigo del beso, el cual no se rompió. Tanto Twilight como Applejack sonrieron, satisfechas, y se alejaron de allí para dejarles solos.

Los siguientes días fueron un poco más armoniosos, al menos para Derpy. Ahora, ella y el doctor eran pareja oficial y la que más contenta estaba era Dinky, la cual ya podía llevar a su padre al día de la Apreciación Familiar. Twilight estaba satisfecha y muy feliz por haber ayudado a su nueva amiga a encontrar el amor; aunque de un tiempo a esa parte, se había enfocado en su amistad con ella y apenas había vuelto a buscar otro nuevo portador, por lo que decidió que ésta vez lo intentaría con el elemento de la generosidad, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar o si debería repetir la última estrategia. Esa tarde estuvo un tanto indecisa, ya que no sabía qué hacer, y entre sus deberes para con la biblioteca y esa tarea, no estaba segura de si la iba a dar tiempo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se dio toda una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Hola, Twilight! Ya te dije que un día de estos me gustaría pasarme, y aquí estoy…

-¡Ah, hola Minuette, que sorpresa!-la saludó ella.

-Vine pensando en leer algo divertido… ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Eh, bueno, si te gustan las aventuras ha salido el nuevo tomo de Daring Do, _Daring Do y la civilización perdida_… aunque si eres más de comedia que de acción, me ha llegado hace poco una comedia costumbrista protagonizada por una poni de la nobleza rebelde y rompedora, las criticas la ponen bien.

-Bueno… Daring Do anda un poco trillada de un tiempo a esta parte, a ver qué tal con esa poni noble.

-Muy bien… una copia de _Alcurnia venida a menos_ para Minuette…-murmuró ella entre dientes, mientras lo anotaba en el registro.

Con su magia hizo levitar el libro y Minuette lo cogió antes de meterlo a sus alforjas, mientras que ella la mostraba por un momento la tarjeta de socia.

-¿Y qué tal todo, Twilight, como lo llevas?

-Bien, ahí estoy, las cosas me van mejor, si te soy sincera… ya no estoy tan depre como antes…

-Qué bien, es bueno sobrellevar estas cosas cuanto antes, así luego no estás tan afectada.

-Sí, lo sé, aunque a Applejack todavía la cuesta un poco… me preocupa, la verdad.

-Eres una buena poni, Twilight, lo supe nada más verte…

-Vaya, gracias…

-Quizás necesite algo de diversión, ya sabes, desinhibirse un poco… ah, ya sé, esta noche va a ver una fiesta en un garito no muy lejos de aquí ¿queréis veniros? Yo voy a ir con mis amigas, y una de ellas conoce a la Dj, nos lo pasaremos bien-dijo Minuette.

-Oh, bueno, suena muy bien… se lo comentaré a Applejack a ver si quiere venir.

-Muy bien, pues si al final os animáis os espero en la última casa que hay al final de mi calle-añadió ella, antes de irse.

-Vale, hasta luego Minuette…

-Puedes llamarme Colgate, tonta-le dijo ella, guiñándola un ojo.

Una vez que la unicornio se fue, Twilight sopesó seriamente el ir; podría ser una buena oportunidad para investigar un poco acerca de quién podría ser el nuevo portador del elemento de la generosidad, por lo que no podía dejar pasar esa buena oportunidad. Fue un momento a la granja para comentárselo a Applejack, pero la poni de tierra se rehusó.

-No estoy de humor para fiestas, Twilight…

-¿Por qué, qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Eh… sí, sí, no te preocupes…

-Applejack, no sabes mentir…-le dijo ella, seriamente.

La poni de tierra suspiró y finalmente dijo.

-No creo que pueda ir porque… es una fiesta… y sabes de lo que te hablo.

La unicornio lavanda suspiró y lanzó una triste mirada.

-Lo sé… Pinkie Pie era sinónimo de fiesta, te comprendo. Pero por eso mismo deberías ir, estoy segura de que es lo que ella hubiera querido. Preferiría verte feliz y sonriendo en vez de triste y deprimida.

A eso, Applejack cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de no pensar en lo contrario; Twilight se acercó a ella.

-Mira, sé que para ti está siendo muy duro, no te voy a obligar, pero si al final te lo piensas mejor, espero verte allí ¿vale? Seguro que la fiesta será mejor contigo en ella.

-Gracias, Twi… me lo pensaré-asintió ella.

-¿Vas a estar bien?

-Sí, claro.

Antes de irse, la unicornio lavanda abrazó a su amiga y ésta se lo devolvió con fuerza, apoyando su mejilla en la suya.

Las horas siguientes pasaron más rápido de lo habitual y Twilight se encontró con que sólo quedaba menos de una hora, ya que se había entretenido más de la cuenta en la biblioteca; se preparó, cogió el elemento de la generosidad, cenó algo rápido y se dirigió al lugar que Minuette le había dicho.

Se trataba de un pequeño pub nocturno que había abierto recientemente, con una decoración muy curiosa y minimalista, con luces de colores y diseños simples pero llamativos. A pesar de que no era muy grande había bastante gente, Twilight se abrió paso entre los ponis hasta que llegó a ver a Minuette un poco más al fondo, la cual la hizo una seña al verla.

-¡Has venido! ¡Y en el mejor momento, la DJ está a punto de empezar!

-¡Qué bien! ¿Has visto a Applejack?

-No, todavía no la he visto… mira, estas son mis amigas.

Le estuvo presentando a varias ponis que ella ya conocía, como Roseluck, Bon Bon o Lyra, pero también llegó a conocer a Berry Punch o Sea Swirl. Al cabo de unos minutos más llegó una unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin y cola azul turquesa, ocultando sus ojos tras unas gafas de sol azules, con dos corcheas como marca de belleza.

-¡Ah, aquí está la Dj, dejadme que os la presente! ¡Hola Vinyl, cuanto tiempo!-exclamó entonces Lyra.

-¡Lyra Heartstrings, ya te digo, hacía tiempo que no te veía! ¿Qué es de tu vida aquí en Ponyville?

-Bueno, sigo componiendo en solitario y haciendo alguna que otra audición… ¿y tú? Te quedaste en Canterlot la última vez que te vi…

-Pues sí, pero de un tiempo a esta parte las fiestas elitistas de la gran ciudad no buscan tanto ruido, prefieren algo más suave, como la música de una amiga mía. Por eso me he venido aquí, a ver si hay más suerte, tengo entendido que aquí vive una poni muy especial en cuanto a fiestas se refiere y he pensado que podría ser una buena inversión-explicó.

Enseguida todas se dieron cuenta de quien estaba hablando y esbozaron una triste mirada, sobre todo Twilight.

-¿Qué os pasa, a que vienen esas caras de palo?-inquirió Vinyl.

-Te refieres a Pinkie Pie ¿no?-murmuró la unicornio lavanda.

-Si ¿la conoces?

-Verás, Vinyl, se trata de Pinkie… hace poco que ha muerto, hubo un accidente y… bueno…-explicó Lyra, algo azorada.

Ante semejante noticia, Vinyl se subió sus gafas y se la quedó mirando sin poder creérselo, revelando unos ojos color rubí intensos.

-Era una buena amiga de Twilight, ella la conocía bien…-añadió Lyra.

-Lo… lo siento muchísimo, Twilight… vaya ¿muerta? No me lo puedo creer…-masculló la Dj.

-Sí, bueno… fue todo muy repentino, pero aun así no te desanimes, éste es un pueblo que sabe divertirse, seguro que gustas a la gente.

-Pues eso espero… bueno, me voy subiendo al estrado, luego nos vemos-dijo Vinyl, recolocándose las gafas y situándose tras la mesa de mezclas en lo alto del escenario.

-¿Qué os ha parecido? Tiene mucho talento con la música de vanguardia y siempre está probando cosas nuevas, con ritmos estridentes y envolventes, seguro que os gusta. Ella se llama Vinyl Scratch, pero su nombre artístico es DJ Pon-3-especificó Lyra.

-¿Desde cuándo la conoces?-inquirió Twilight.

-Huy, desde hace mucho tiempo, fuimos juntas al conservatorio…

En ese momento justo Vinyl comenzó a pasar música y todo el mundo se desató; y es que, como bien dijo Lyra, sus ritmos eran estridentes, muy rápidos y muy variados, con un toque único. Twilight se dejó llevar, olvidándose de todo y disfrutando de la música y de la compañía de sus nuevas amigas. La fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero en ningún momento Applejack se presentó, lo que dejó un tanto preocupada a Twilight. Temía que su amiga se dejara dominar por sus miedos y la depresión hiciera mella en ella, sabía bien que había salido la más afectada de todo lo que pasó y era algo que tenía muy presente.

-Oh, Applejack…-pensó ella, algo abatida por eso mismo.

Aun así no dejó que eso la afectara mucho en ese momento, centrándose también en lo que tenía que hacer; a lo largo de toda la noche, estuvo hablando bastante con Minuette y sus amigas, prestando especial atención en las conversaciones y buscando en sus palabras y actos a alguien que pudiera ser reconocido por el elemento de la generosidad, el cual lo llevaba con ella en todo momento para tenerlo controlado. Pero, para su desgracia, éste no mostró ningún cambio ni hizo nada fuera de lo común, desanimándola un poco.

Para las tres de la madrugada, la fiesta acabó con un final apoteósico por parte de Vinyl, la cual había gustado mucho, siendo recibida por una ola de aplausos y silbidos exaltados.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ponyville! ¡Me alegro que os haya gustado, ha sido un placer estar con vosotros esta noche, nos vemos!-exclamó ella, antes de apagar la mesa.

Los ponis del lugar fueron desalojando el sitio y regresando a sus casas, Bon Bon llevaba a cuestas a una dormida Lyra, Sea Swirl se arrastraba más que andaba y el resto andaban como zombis, no muy seguras de si era por el cansancio o por el pedo que llevaban encima. Twilight también había bebido de más y se encontraba algo mareadilla.

-¡Ha sido un fieshta tremenda, tenemos que repetirlo más a menudo!-exclamó Minuette, trabándose.

-¡Colgate, vete a casa, estás bebida!-masculló Sea Swirl, haciendo eses al andar.

-¡Verás mañana que bien le va a salir esa endodoncia!-rio Berry Punch, antes de apartarse para vomitar en un rincón.

-Ésa es mi Berry Punch, no falla…-masculló Roseluck.

Finalmente todas se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado excepto Twilight, la cual estaba demasiado mareada como para poder andar; se sentó en el suelo un momento para serenarse, cuando oyó una jura al otro lado del callejón.

-¡Mierda de cables! ¡No, no, agh!

Acto seguido se oyó un estruendo como de algo cayéndose al suelo y Twilight se asomó por un momento, viendo a Vinyl recogiendo sus materiales. Se levantó sin perder el equilibrio y se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡Ah, Twilight, eres tú! Menuda fiesta ¿eh?

-Menuda fiesta, desde luego… ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Pues sí, me viene bien que me echen un casco… podría usar mi magia, pero es que estoy demasiado cansada, cógeme estos discos.

Entre las dos se repartieron todas las cosas, Twilight consiguió elevar una caja con su magia y las dos echaron andar hacia su casa.

-Vivo aquí cerca, comparto casa con una vieja amiga mía chelista-reveló entonces.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, somos buenas amigas, un tanto incompatibles musicalmente hablando, ya que ella toca música clásica y yo soy más de vanguardias electrónicas, pero aun así somos buenas amigas.

Tras un corto paseo, llegaron al sitio y Vinyl abrió la puerta con su llave, nada más abrir oyeron la música de un violonchelo extendiéndose por toda la casa.

-¿No te dije? A veces aprovecha que no estoy para practicar ella… pasa, pasa, te la presentaré. ¡Octavia! ¡Baja un momento, que tenemos visita!-gritó ella entonces, asustando a Twilight.

La música de chelo paró de golpe y una voz suave masculló desde arriba.

-¡No grites, maldita sea, ya es la cuarta vez que los vecinos se quejan!

-¡Pues aplícate el cuento, guapa!

Dejaron las cosas en la cocina y en ese momento entró en el lugar una poni de tierra con la mirada encendida.

-¡Ya está bien, Vinyl, la gente va a pensar que somos unas escandalosas!

-Ya ves tú lo que me importa a mí eso… mira, te presento a Twilight Sparkle, una amiga de Lyra.

-Encantada…

Octavia era una poni bastante elegante, no sólo por su crin y cola morenas, sino por su solo aspecto; estaba muy bien peinada, el color negro de su crin contrastaba con el pelaje grisáceo y una marca de belleza consistente en una clave de sol morada remataba el conjunto.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está… la fiesta ha estado bastante bien, fue un placer conocerte, Vinyl…-murmuró Twilight, con intenciones de irse.

-¡Espera hombre, la noche es joven! ¿No quieres quedarte un rato y charlar tomando unas copas?-la invitó ella.

-¿A las tres de la mañana?-inquirió Octavia, incrédula.

-Que aburrida eres, Octi… venga va, anímate.

Twilight no tenía el cuerpo como para meter más alcohol en él, pero nunca estaba de más socializar, algo que ella no hacia demasiado a menudo.

-Venga, me quedo un ratito…-aceptó ella.

-¡Yay! ¡Así me gusta, venga Octi, vamos a hacer que no seas tan aburrida!-exclamó Vinyl, arrastrándola.

-¡Yo no soy aburrida!-masculló ésta, ofendida.

-¡Huy que no!

Las tres se fueron al salón, donde la chimenea se encontraba encendida; Vinyl sacó una botella de anís y tres copitas para chupitos, sirvió un poco para cada una y brindaron.

-Vamos a hacer un brindis… por las nuevas oportunidades-sugirió ella.

-Y por las viejas también-añadió Octavia.

-Ah, ahí le has dado, Octi… ¡chin, chin!

Chocaron entre las tres sus copas y se las bebieron de un solo trago, el anís quemó la garganta a Twilight y notó como se le subía a la cabeza pasando por la nariz.

-¡Oh, cómo sube!-exclamó Vinyl.

Entre las tres estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, Vinyl estuvo contándole a Twilight cuando conoció a Octavia estando en el conservatorio, en el mismo año en el que también conoció a Lyra. De eso pasaron a como obtuvieron sus marcas de belleza, entre trago y trago conseguían contar ciertos detalles graciosos de sus vidas y así con cada una. Casi sin darse cuenta, se pimplaron la botella entera y a partir de ese momento, las cosas se volvieron un tanto difusas para las tres. Chistes, monólogos o canciones a grito pelado y a capela poniendo el ritmo Vinyl con beat box fueron algunas de las cosas que llegaron a hacer en plena euforia antes de que todo fundiera a negro para casi todos.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight se despertó con la boca seca y una sensación de tener un tren corriendo dentro de su cabeza; se enderezó en el sofá y por un momento creyó que había asaltado una casa ajena. Pero finalmente recordó que se había quedado en casa de Vinyl y se quedó tranquila, aunque el paisaje no era el mejor. El salón estaba hecho un desastre, la alfombra estaba movida, la botella tumbada en el suelo al lado de las copas, los sillones tumbados y los cuadros de las paredes en el suelo. Ni Vinyl ni Octavia estaban allí, por lo que Twilight fue a buscarlas a la cocina, pero allí no estaban.

-¿Chicas?-inquirió ella, con la voz tomada.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, aunque no estaba segura de si era su cabeza o sólo la cocina, no lograba distinguirlo bien; de vuelta al salón se cayó al suelo y se levantó torpemente. Subió las escaleras, suponiendo que las dos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. A mano derecha en el pasillo se encontró con una pequeña habitación con un violonchelo puesto de pie en el centro, supuso que era donde Octavia practicaba. Justo al lado, a mano izquierda, había un estudio de grabación, donde Vinyl mezclaba sus temas. Tan sólo quedaban tres puertas más, una de ellas era el baño, por lo que miró en la más cercana, siendo la habitación de Vinyl, pero estaba vacía. El ceño de Twilight estaba fruncido, pensando en una improbabilidad, pero no conseguía discurrir del todo ya que su cabeza no estaba por la labor. Finalmente abrió la última puerta, la cual daba a la habitación de Octavia, donde se encontró con una estampa de lo más enternecedora, a la par que chocante; las dos ponis se encontraban dormidas y abrazadas, con las mantas enredadas entre sus patas y la cama hecha un cristo. Twilight se quedó con los ojos como platos y no dijo nada, de hecho, se quedó ahí quieta un buen rato, mirando a las dos tortolitas; al final, debido a la luz que se colaba por la puerta abierta, Octavia fue la primera en despertarse, y en cuanto vio a Twilight parada en el marco de la puerta mirándola con esa cara, se despertó del todo y masculló.

-¡Twilight! ¡Es… esto no es lo que parece!

En ese momento Vinyl también se despertó y masculló, mientras besaba en el cuello a la chelista.

-Buenos días, mi traviesa clave de sol…

La cara de Octavia pasó de la conmoción a la resignación y murmuró.

-En realidad sí es lo que parece…

-Oh, hola Twilight…-saludó Vinyl, mientras se estiraba.

-Sois… ¿sois pareja?-inquirió la aludida, aun en el sitio.

-Se podría decir así… exactamente desde las cinco de la madrugada, después de los affaires no planeados… ¿verdad, tigresita?-inquirió ella, con una sonrisita.

La cara de Octavia estaba completamente roja y parecía que quería cubrirse con las sabanas; pero en ese momento, Twilight se fijó en algo en lo que hasta ahora no había reparado hasta en el momento en el que Octavia bajó las sábanas. El elemento de la armonía lucia en su cuello con la forma de su marca de belleza, Twilight se lanzó para verlo mejor.

-¡Anda, pero si es…! ¡El elemento de la generosidad! ¡En tu cuello! Eso significa… ¡que eres el nuevo elemento de la generosidad, Octavia!-exclamó Twilight, toda emocionada.

La aludida se quedó con una cara tremenda, mirando primero a Twilight, luego al elemento, de nuevo a Twilight y una vez más al elemento.

-¿Que soy qué?-inquirió ella, incrédula.

Las tres se dirigieron abajo, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado ayer por la noche.

-A ver, a ver si me aclaro… ¿me estás diciendo que ahora soy el nuevo elemento de la generosidad así porque sí?-masculló Octavia.

-Bueno, no creo, los elementos nunca eligen al azar, tiene que ser alguien digno de lo que representan…-murmuró Twilight.

-¡Pero yo no soy generosa! ¡Quiero decir, claro que lo soy, pero tampoco es para tanto, o sea…!

-¡Pero si te ha elegido será por algo, cielo!-obvió Vinyl, mientras sacaba cosas para desayunar.

-Ya, pero es que… ¡no me acuerdo de nada!-masculló la chelista.

-Yo tampoco… pero de nada, estoy en blanco…-asintió Twilight.

-Yo sólo me acuerdo de los sucesos de puertas para dentro, vosotras ya me entendéis…-murmuró Vinyl, guiñando un ojo a Octavia y volviéndose ésta a encender.

-Bof, debe de haber alguna forma para poder acordarnos de lo que pasó… el elemento no puede haber elegido a Octavia sin más…-obvió la unicornio lavanda.

-Podemos reconstruir todo lo que pasó ayer…

-¿Pero cómo? Ninguna se acuerda de nada…

Twilight se rascaba el mentón con el casco mientras pensaba con fuerza, tratando de ignorar su resaca; pero entonces, en ese momento, algo se le vino a la mente.

-¡Ya sé! Conozco un hechizo que sirve para reconstruir recuerdos pasados, usando los recuerdos residuales de cada una quizás pueda realizarlo satisfactoriamente. Dejadme intentarlo…

Al segundo siguiente, su cuerno brilló y en ese momento, las cabezas de las tres quedaron envueltas en un aura morada que se fue llenando con un humo plateado que salió de sus orejas; acto seguido, las auras se encontraron en una sola y el humo se extendió, formando un extensa pantalla por la que empezó a pasar una serie de imágenes con sonido incluido.

-¡Oh, desayuno con espectáculo!-exclamó Vinyl, divertida.

En ese momento pasaba una escena de las tres cantando a grito pelado, con los gritos de los vecinos incluidos pidiendo silencio; visto desde ese punto de vista, hasta era gracioso. Luego, la escena se emborronó, como si algo hubiera interferido con ella y acto seguido pasó a otra, ésta vez con las tres hablando entre sí.

-¡Recuerdo la primera vez que un semental me besó! ¿Tienes novio, Twilight?-decía Vinyl, todo colorada.

-Eh… no, estoy soltera…-murmuraba ésta, mirando a otro lado.

-¡¿Soltera?! ¿¡En serio?! ¡Pues qué raro, porque tú eres muy guapa! ¡Seguro que tienes a un montón de sementales muriéndose por salir contigo!

Tanto la Twilight del recuerdo como la real enrojecieron hasta límites insospechados, Vinyl tan solo se reía como una loca.

-¡Yo una vez tuve un rollete muy pasajero, el tío era un capullo y se notaba que iba a lo que iba, pero quería divertirme, así que me divertí con él! ¿Y tú, Octi?

La Octavia del recuerdo miró al suelo, algo avergonzada, y murmuró.

-Bueno, alguno que otro he tenido por ahí…

-¡Qué modesta es esta chica! ¡Seguro que los tenías a pares!

En ese momento el recuerdo se emborronó y se pasó a otro en el cual Twilight estaba frita en el suelo y Octavia y Vinyl seguían al pie del cañón.

-Vaya, parece que Twilight se ha rendido…-observó la Octavia del recuerdo.

-Sí, que mona está cuando duerme ¿verdad? voy a dejarla en el sofá, no vaya a coger frio…-murmuró la Vinyl del recuerdo, moviendo a la aludida con su magia y dejándola en el sofá.

Por un momento las dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que al final Vinyl lo rompió comentando.

-Así que unos cuantos ¿eh? Qué calladito te lo tenías…

-¿Y a ti que más te da? Además, pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya ni me acuerdo…

-Oye, solo era un comentario…

-Sí, claro, con lo que te gusta meterte conmigo…

-Eh, no, en serio, no iba con malas, de verdad…

En ese momento el recuerdo se volvió a emborronar, pasando a otra escena en la que ambas parecían estar discutiendo por algo que nunca se aclaraba, reprochándose muchas cosas.

-¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, yo siempre he estado ahí, y mira lo que obtengo a cambio!

-¡Eres una ingrata, Vinyl, sólo miras por ti!

El recuerdo se acabó abruptamente, pasando a otro en el cual las dos se encontraban llorando, abrazadas.

-¿Por qué nos hacemos daño? Yo nunca te haría daño, Octi… no sería capaz…

-Estamos borrachas, Vinyl, igual es por eso…

-Igual… dicen que los potrillos y los borrachos nunca mienten… quizás sea verdad…

-Quizás…

Las dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento antes de que el recuerdo se emborronara, para pasar al siguiente, en el cual las cosas eran muy distintas.

-Yo siempre te he admirado, Octi, desde que éramos pequeñas… con esa elegancia natural que tienes y esa finura que te caracteriza, eras mi modelo a seguir, tanto en la música como en la vida. Siempre me metía contigo, sí, pero lo hacía porque realmente te apreciaba…

-Vinyl, no sigas… yo de alguna manera sabía que tú me tenías mucho cariño, pero sin embargo yo apenas te tomaba en serio, y me molestaba con todas tus bromas cuando lo que debería de haber hecho era seguirte el rollo y reírme contigo. Todo me dolía, todo me molestaba, y solo obtenías rencor por mi parte. He sido tan egoísta contigo, Vinyl… no me merezco tu amistad...

-No seas tonta, tú nunca has sido egoísta conmigo…

-¡Sí, sí que lo he sido! ¡Muchas veces, y sin apenas darme cuenta! ¡Siempre que querías sacarme una sonrisa, yo tan solo te gritaba o te ponía muecas! ¡Siempre que querías ponerme de buen humor cuando yo estaba molesta, no te lo devolvía con el mismo gesto! ¡Han sido muchas veces, y lo sabes! ¡Por lo que no digas que no he sido egoísta porque sí que lo he sido! Por eso, yo… yo… no merezco tu admiración ni tu respeto ni nada de nada…-masculló Octavia, llorando a moco tendido.

Vinyl la cogió de la cara y la habló mirándola a los ojos.

-Octi, Octi, basta, por favor… todo eso ya da igual…

-No da igual…

-Pero…

-¡No da igual! ¡No puedo disculparme contigo con un simple "da igual" o "no pasa nada"! ¿¡No lo entiendes?! ¡Soy yo la que tengo que disculparme! Y para empezar podría ser un poco más generosa contigo, por ejemplo… lo que tú siempre te has merecido…

Entonces, Vinyl esbozó una tonta sonrisa y se acercó a ella, susurrando.

-¿Y todo esto es para decirme algo?

-Sí… te amo, Vinyl Scratch… siempre te he amado.

-Yo también… ahora bésame.

Las dos se encontraron en un suave beso que enmudeció el recuerdo; pero en ese momento, de entre las cosas de Twilight, algo brilló intensamente. Fue entonces cuando el elemento salió flotando y se colocó en el cuello de Octavia, tomando la forma de su marca de belleza sin apenas brillar, como en un gesto considerado hacia las dos amantes. Ninguna de las dos notó esto, ya que apenas se separaron. Poco después del beso interminable, las dos se levantaron a trompicones y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, desapareciendo poco después. El recuerdo terminó ahí y el hechizo finalizó, quedándose la cocina silenciosa por unos eternos segundos. Tanto Vinyl como Octavia se miraban con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que no pudieron más y se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, llorando de alegría. Twilight las miraba esbozando una sonrisa, contenta por ellas, pero también maravillada por lo que acababa de ver. No se trataba de generosidad material, sino de algo completamente nuevo y asombroso.

-Te amo, Octi…

-Yo también, Vinyl…

Las dos miraron a Twilight con infinito agradecimiento y la abrazaron a ella también; la unicornio lavanda se llevó el nuevo elemento de la generosidad con ella para guardarlo con los demás y puso al corriente de todo a Octavia para evitar dudas. Una vez que estuvo todo aclarado, Twilight se despidió de ellas y regresó a la biblioteca con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Nada más entrar en su casa, Spike la abordó.

-¡Aquí estás, menos mal, estaba preocupadísimo, no sabía dónde estabas, no llegaste anoche! ¿¡Qué estabas…?!

-Spike, necesito que tomes nota ahora mismo-le cortó ella.

El dragón se quedó algo extrañado, pero aun así preparó todo en menos de cinco minutos y una vez listo, Twilight comenzó a dictar.

-Querida princesa Celestia, es asombroso cómo la amistad puede evolucionar a lo largo del tiempo…

* * *

Bueno, y aquí vamos con el nuevo elemento de la generosidad; como veis, estoy usando conceptos distintos a los que normalmente vincularíamos a cada uno de los elementos. Son otras formas de ver cada uno, y sí, este sistema se seguirá dando con el resto, por lo que estaos atentos. Puedo decir que el siguiente ya se ha presentado. Y nada más, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**Lealtad**

Los días siguientes al descubrimiento de Octavia como el nuevo elemento de la generosidad fueron como un sueño, al menos para ella y para Vinyl. Saber que desde siempre habían compartido un mismo sentimiento la una por la otra y desde hacía tanto tiempo, las unía aún más. Twilight se quedó bastante impresionada, no por el hecho de que estuvieran juntas, sino por cómo habían hecho para acabar juntas; de una sólida amistad habían pasado al amor más puro e incondicional. Y eso era algo que Twilight no había visto nunca hasta ahora.

Tras eso, Octavia se unió al grupo de amigas liderado por Twilight y empezaron a quedar más de seguido, hablando entre ellas y conociéndose aún más, estrechando lazos y creando vínculos. Derpy congenió bastante con ella, puesto que podían hablar del tema conyugal sin problemas, las dos tenían a alguien con quien compartir su vida y eso era algo común para ambas. Twilight estaba aprendiendo mucho desde que empezó su cruzada para descubrir a los nuevos portadores y la experiencia la enriquecía bastante, plasmándolo en sus cartas y reportes a la princesa, la cual siempre contestaba reiterando lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Aún quedaban dos elementos más con los que trabajar, pero ella se sentía del todo capaz para superar cualquier obstáculo.

Applejack, sin embargo, seguía deprimida por todo lo que había pasado y últimamente su rendimiento en la granja había bajado notablemente, preocupando a su familia. Big Mac estuvo hablando con Twilight, ya que estaba preocupado por su hermana pequeña y la pidió que la ayudara en todo lo posible para superar su depresión. Ella sabía que no sería fácil, pero aun así se comprometió a ayudar a su amiga a superar sus miedos. Pasó más tiempo con ella, hablaron de lo que pasó aquel día para que Applejack, se liberara, trató de sanar sus heridas, pero nada de eso parecía hacer sentir mejor a la poni de granja.

-Por favor Applejack, tienes que salir adelante, si yo he podido, tú también podrás… tan solo tienes que quererlo…

-¿Crees que no lo intento? Todos los días me digo a mi misma que tengo que salir de esta espiral, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos por la noche veo de nuevo a Fluttershy mirándome con esa cara y yo… yo… se me cae el mundo encima… siento que su peso me ahoga y no me deja vivir…

-Comprendo tu dolor, Applejack, pero tienes que superarlo, no puedes seguir viviendo estando pendiente de un sentimiento como ese…

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga, Twilight?! ¡Lo intento y nada da resultado, siempre que trato de huir de esos recuerdos éstos me alcanzan y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo! ¡No puedo vivir así!-masculló Applejack, echándose a llorar sobre su amiga.

Cada vez que la veía llorando, una parte de ella se rasgaba como un tupido velo; no podía soportar verla en ese estado y, la mayoría de las veces, acababa contagiándola su tristeza y volvía a casa tan depresiva como ella o más. Como bien decía ella, era como un sinvivir. Y eso no lo quería, ni para sí misma ni para ella.

Esa semana pasó muy lenta, Twilight no sabía que hacer con Applejack y las ganas de encontrar al próximo portador se desvanecían sistemáticamente. Trataba de concentrarse mientras leía el libro sobre los elementos, había estado pensando en el elemento de la lealtad como su próximo objetivo, pero apenas podía leer una sola línea sin repetirla de nuevo casi sin darse cuenta.

-Maldita sea…-masculló, dejando caer su cabeza sobre éste.

-¿Problemas?-oyó entonces una voz familiar.

Levantó la vista y vio a Minuette, mirándola un poco preocupada.

-Ah, hola Minuette… si, bueno, se trata de Applejack… continúa muy afectada por lo que pasó y no consigue levantar cabeza, estoy muy preocupada por ella-explicó ella.

-Vaya… pensaba que las cosas ya iban bien entre vosotras dos… como andáis juntándoos bastante con Derpy y Octavia…

-Sí, bueno, quedamos para afianzar nuestra nueva unión como los elementos de la armonía, pero… normalmente levanta una fachada cuando salimos con las demás. Cuando volvemos a nuestras casas, se quita esa careta de felicidad fingida y vuelve a estar deprimida. Ya no sé qué hacer, Minuette… siento que si esto sigue así puedo llegar a perderla, y eso… es lo último que quiero-masculló Twilight, sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima.

La unicornio de colores fríos la miró, preocupada por ella, y estuvo pensando durante un buen rato hasta que al final exclamó.

-¡Ya sé!

Twilight se sobresaltó un poco ante su sorpresiva reacción, pero aun así inquirió.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

-¡Sí! si tan depre está… ¿Por qué no la hacemos una fiesta solo para ella? quizás así se anime cuando vea que nos preocupamos por ella.

La unicornio lavanda sopesó la idea durante unos pocos segundos y finalmente asintió.

-Está bien, podemos intentarlo… y si lo hacemos entre todas puede que así lo valore un poco más.

Entre las dos y el resto, comenzaron a organizar la fiesta para que fuera una completa sorpresa; montarían todo en el granero que hay cerca de sus manzanos, Twilight sabía que ella se pasaba por allí todas las tardes antes de retirarse, por lo que sería un buen lugar. Vinyl se encargaría de la música, mientras que el resto harían un poco de todo, encargándose de la comida, la decoración o la difusión del evento. Ese mismo viernes se personaron unas cuantas horas antes en el lugar para montarlo todo antes de que llegara Applejack, entraron en el granero y vieron que se encontraba vacío y un tanto silencioso.

-Vamos a animar esto un poco ¿os parece?-inquirió Vinyl, llevando consigo su equipo.

-¡Aquí traigo cositas para picar!-avisó Derpy, llevando las cosas con la ayuda del doctor.

-Voy a ir colocando las mesas-añadió Twilight, usando su magia.

El sol comenzaba a despuntar por el oeste, extendiendo una luz anaranjada sobre la otra mitad del granero; los travesaños y las vigas que sostenían el techo proyectaban su sombra sobre la pared contraria, ofreciendo una estampa muy bonita y colorida. En un momento dado, Twilight alzó la vista y contempló el juego de sombras sobre la pared, pero entonces le pareció ver la figura de Applejack proyectada también sobre una viga.

-¿Applejack?-inquirió ella en voz alta, algo extrañada.

Alzó la vista y, en ese momento, lo que vio la dejó de piedra; la poni de tierra se encontraba subida al travesaño más alto, con una soga alrededor del cuello y con el otro extremo atado en lo alto del gancho de la polea del tejado. Por un momento todo se redujo a una mínima expresión y Twilight dejó de pensar; ni siquiera la habían visto antes por allí ¿cómo había hecho para subir allí arriba y preparar todo eso? En ese momento, la unicornio lavanda chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Applejack!

Al segundo siguiente, la aludida dio un paso hacia el abismo y cayó, tensándose la cuerda; Twilight actuó todo lo rápido que pudo, se concentró y desapareció en el aire, reapareciendo inmediatamente después a su lado y suspendida en el aire durante unas milésimas de segundo. Cortó la cuerda con su magia y justo después, las dos cayeron sobre un montón de paja. Todo el mundo lo había visto desde el primer momento en el que Twilight había chillado su nombre y se había quedado atónito por el mismo hecho en sí. Applejack tosía con la soga al cuello, literalmente, mientras que la unicornio lavanda recuperaba el resuello; una vez que estuvo bien, se dio la vuelta y le asestó un sonoro sopapo a Applejack con su casco derecho, con los ojos anegados. La poni de tierra se quedó en el sitio, con la mejilla adolorida y mirándola fijamente.

-¿¡Cómo has podido?! ¿¡Cómo se te ha pasado por la maldita cabeza?! ¡Ingrata de mierda, después de todo lo que me he esforzado por sacarte de tu depresión tú vas e intentas colgarte delante de todos! ¿¡Qué querías, que buscase yo misma una nueva sustituta tuya mientras lloraba tu muerte?! ¿¡Para esto te prometo que nunca te dejaría sola?!-la espetó ella, entre sollozos.

Applejack no dijo nada, tan solo la miró fijamente sin apenas pestañear; Twilight cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes con furia y se fue de allí pisando fuerte y llorando. Fue entonces cuando ella consiguió reaccionar y fue tras ella, dirigiéndose hacia la charca, donde la encontró llorando frente a la orilla.

-No quiero hablar contigo-masculló Twilight, al oír que se acercaba.

-¿¡Quieres saber por qué lo he hecho, eso quieres saber?!

-¡He dicho que no quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Oh, hablarás, por la cuenta que te trae!-la espetó Applejack, dándola la vuelta con violencia.

-¡No me toques, traidora!

-¿¡Traidora yo?!

-¡Sí, tú, primero me dices que no quieres que te deje sola y luego intentas suicidarte! ¿¡Cómo llamas tú a eso?!

-¡Quizás si comprendieras mejor mis sentimientos podrías entenderme!

-¿¡Y qué es lo que tengo que comprender, que eres una cobarde incapaz de salir adelante porque, simplemente, no quieres?!

-¿¡Acaso crees que esto es lo que quiero, eso es lo que sugieres?! ¡Porque si se trata de eso, entonces eres más ingenua de lo que en un principio pensé!

-¿¡Ingenua yo?! ¿¡Y tú?! ¿¡Qué eres tú, eh?!

-¡No lo sé, dímelo tú!

-¡Pues una cobarde, una ingrata y una imbécil!

A eso, Applejack soltó una carcajada, cosa que molestó a Twilight, la cual se lanzó a golpearla de nuevo.

-¡No me toques!

-¡Déjame, déjame que te haga una cara nueva, estúpida, para esto me preocupo por ti, debí haberte dejado que te colgaras!

Ésta vez quien golpeó fue Applejack, dándole un fuerte sopapo a Twilight, tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo. Después, las dos se enzarzaron en una pelea, pero en ese momento llegaron Derpy y Octavia, acompañadas de Minuette.

-¡No, parad por favor, no os peleéis!-exclamó Derpy, tratando de separarlas.

Pero ninguna de las dos estaba por la labor, Octavia apartó a Derpy para evitar que se llevara alguna torta perdida mientras que las dos seguían golpeándose; en ese momento, Minuette se puso a su lado y gritó con voz potente.

-¡Parad ya!

Fue entonces cuando las dos dejaron de pelear y se miraron por un momento.

-¡Os debería dar vergüenza! ¿¡Os ponéis a pelearos después de que Applejack hubiera intentado suicidarse?!-las reprendió ella.

-¿¡A ti que te parece?!-la espetó Twilight.

-¡Pues me parece lo más sucio y desleal que he visto en todos los días de mi vida!

-¿¡Y tú que sabrás de lealtad?!-masculló Applejack.

-¡Pues mira, un poco más que tú seguro! ¡Porque si se hubiera tratado de alguna de mis amigas, yo la hubiera ayudado y consolado, no golpeado y espetado después de un momento tan delicado como ese! ¡Applejack, que estás viva de milagro por segunda vez gracias a Twilight, por Celestia! ¿¡Es que no lo veis?!

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y Minuette continuó.

-¡Que lo hayáis pasado mal después de todo este tiempo, no os da derecho a increparos de esa manera, y menos aún después de lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Es una falta de respeto tremenda hacia vosotras dos y una deslealtad galopante por vuestra parte! ¡Porque si realmente os habéis respetado en algún momento de vuestra amistad, si realmente habéis sido leales a vosotras mismas y la una a la otra, no tendríais por qué haber hecho lo que habéis hecho! ¡Si realmente os tenéis aprecio, nada de esto hubiera pasado!

El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una enorme pared de hormigón que se desmorona después de que un temporal la hubiera estado azotando; en ese momento, vieron un brillo desde donde se encontraba el granero y el elemento de la lealtad apareció sorpresivamente, flotando en el aire y acercándose hasta Minuette, la cual se quedó estática. El collar se colocó en su cuello, al tiempo que éste comenzaba a brillar con mucha intensidad, y en cuanto el brillo pasó, se mostró con la forma de su marca de belleza. Twilight miró a Minuette bastante chocada, sin apenas entenderlo; se había llevado el elemento con ella antes de salir de la biblioteca, sin esperarse gran cosa. Pero lo que había visto la superaba en todos los sentidos. En ese momento Applejack comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento… Minuette tiene razón, yo… no quise aceptar que las demás estaban muertas y me aferré a lo imposible. Fluttershy fue la culpable de todo, pero sin embargo, yo me auto inculpé, pensando que igual así volvería a ver a mis amigas. Me traicioné a mí misma… y el dolor al saber que nunca las volveré a ver me forzó a intentar suicidarme. Lo siento… realmente lo siento… Twilight, por favor, ojalá puedas perdonarme…

La aludida no pudo más y rompió a llorar con ella, abrazándose mutuamente y mezclando sus lágrimas. Derpy también lloró, contagiada por su tristeza, Octavia la consoló de forma fraternal, mientras que el nuevo elemento de la lealtad las miraba, también un poco emocionada. Las dos tardaron un poco en calmarse, Applejack fue la primera en hablar.

-Perdóname por haberte hecho daño… mira cómo te he dejado…

-Yo también… nunca quise esto, Applejack, de verdad… yo solo quería que volvieras a sonreír…

-Lo sé, pero yo no quise que me ayudaras a pesar de que sabía que nunca me dejarías sola… te quiero mucho, Twilight…

-Yo también, Applejack, yo también…

Ambas se dieron un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, perdonándose sin necesidad de decírselo. Se levantaron del suelo y Minuette le ofreció su sombrero, volviéndoselo a colocar en su sitio.

-Ahora volvéis a ser un poco más leales a vosotras mismas…-añadió ella.

-Gracias, Colgate, ahora entiendo por qué el elemento te ha elegido…-murmuró Twilight.

Minuette sonrió y la guiñó un ojo, regresando las cinco al granero, donde la fiesta comenzó sin más sobresaltos ni sustos. Todo el mundo olvidó lo que acababa de pasar tan solo apenas pocos minutos y se centraron en pasárselo bien, mientras bailaban al ritmo de Vinyl o jugaban a cosas varias. La noche se echó sobre ellos, sin que eso empañara de ninguna forma el nuevo vínculo entre los recién restaurados elementos de la armonía.

Twilight sentía que ahora estaban un poco más cerca de ser felices de nuevo, solo quedaba el elemento de la risa, pero por ahora se olvidó de eso y disfrutó de la fiesta. Las horas se transformaron en minutos, y los minutos en segundos, hasta para el doctor, el cual bailó con su querida Derpy en cuanto Octavia se marcó un solo de violonchelo para rematar la velada. Vinyl bailó con ella de forma que no perdiera el ritmo ni la molestara cuando tocaba, mientras que los demás se dejaban llevar por la bella música de la chelista. Applejack y Twilight también tuvieron su momento, mientras que ella iba redactando mentalmente el próximo borrador para enviarle a la princesa.

-Querida princesa Celestia, a veces la amistad puede llegar a puntos críticos si no somos lo suficientemente leales a nosotros mismos; pero hay veces que sólo es necesario un poco de comprensión entre las dos partes para que vuelva a reinar la armonía…

* * *

Bueno, y aquí tenemos al nuevo elemento de la lealtad; seguro que muchos ya os lo olíais, ya que estaba bastante bien indicado desde que se presentó por primera vez al personaje, pero le quería dar un poco más de fondo, no me ha salido tan largo como los anteriores por eso mismo. Sólo queda el elemento de la risa y ya tengo tres candidatos, puedo decir que no están en Ponyville. No sé para cuando estará listo el siguiente capítulo, ya que empiezo a estar bastante atareado con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, si no me veis muy activo es por eso mismo. Y nada más, comentad, dejad reviews y decidme que os ha parecido. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**Risa (1ª Parte)**

La vida se simplificó a partir de ese momento y Applejack mejoró notablemente, volviendo a ser la que era, trabajadora, alegre y sobre todo, honesta. Twilight también se encontraba mejor que nunca, y sus dos elementos brillaban con más fuerza después de aquel día.

El grupo ya estaba casi completo, tan solo quedaba el elemento de la risa y ella sentía que podía encontrarlo enseguida, buscando bien entre los ponis del pueblo; con la ayuda de todas las demás, la fueron presentando a todos sus amigos y conocidos, llegando a conocer a muchísimos más ponis para ir comprobando con ellos el elemento. Pero para su sorpresa, lo que le pareció fácil y sencillo se perfiló mucho más complicado de lo que en un principio pensó. Y no era para menos, ya que no había otro poni como Pinkie Pie, o al menos con una forma de ver la vida como fue la suya. Todos los ponis que llegó a conocer sabían pasárselo bien y tenían mucho sentido del humor, pero el elemento no reaccionó en ningún momento. Técnicamente había conocido a casi todo el pueblo, y ninguno de los ponis demostró una personalidad digna de ser reconocida por el elemento. Y eso mismo la dejó un tanto desanimada.

-Vaya, creía que podría encontrar a ese poni enseguida…-murmuró, contrariada.

-Bueno, dulzura, tampoco podía ser demasiado fácil ¿no? además, algo me decía que éste sería el más complicado, y parece que he acertado…-comentó Applejack.

-Te presentaría a más ponis, pero es que no conozco a nadie más del pueblo con el que hable regularmente…-murmuró Minuette, consultando su agenda.

-Yo conozco a varios pegasos de Cloudsdale con los que podrías probar suerte…-comentó Derpy, dando un sorbo a su batido.

Esa tarde se habían reunido todas en la cafetería del pueblo para sopesar más posibilidades, aunque ya comenzaban a ser escasas. En ese momento, Octavia frunció el ceño, pensativa, y habló.

-Quizás deberíamos empezar a buscar en otros lugares, como dice Derpy… yo conozco a bastantes ponis en Canterlot, la mayoría son músicos como yo, pero también tengo contactos en la alta sociedad… así podríamos abarcar más terreno, por así decirlo.

-Es una posibilidad…-asintió Twilight.

Al poco rato, llegó Spike con un rollo en su mano.

-¡Twilight, carta de la princesa!

La unicornio lavanda lo cogió con su magia, la desenrolló y se aclaró la voz antes de leérsela a sus amigas.

-"Mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle, te escribo para comentarte el buen trabajo que has realizado hasta ahora volviendo a reunir a los elementos de la armonía en nuevos portadores, haciendo nuevos amigos y aprendiendo por el camino. Sé que aún queda un elemento por descubrir, hasta ahora todos tus esfuerzos han llegado a buen término, y me gustaría ver los resultados personalmente. Te invito a ti y a tus amigas a venir a Canterlot, me gustaría conocerlas y ver vuestra nueva amistad que habéis forjado entre todas. Espero tu pronta respuesta, atentamente, la princesa Celestia"

Cuando terminó de leerla, levantó la vista y se encontró con todas, excepto Applejack, mirándola con la boca abierta, como si no se lo creyeran.

-¿Qué? Normal que quiera conoceros, hasta ahora solo la he hablado de vosotras por carta…

-¡Pero eso es estupendo, conocer a la princesa, eso definitivamente relanzará mi carrera!-masculló Octavia, haciéndole chiribitas los ojos.

-¡Mola, siempre he querido conocer cómo es la vida tras los muros del palacio!-exclamó Minuette.

Derpy era la que menos emocionada parecía estar.

-¿Por qué la princesa querría conocer a alguien como yo?-inquirió, extrañada.

-Oh, vamos Derpy ¿bromeas? Eres el elemento de la bondad, la princesa estará encantada de conocerte seas como seas. Seguro que la caes muy bien-la animó Twilight.

La pegaso sonrió, halagada, y se relajó enseguida. Todas se entusiasmaron y se dirigieron a sus casas para hacer las maletas y pasar allí el finde, ya que ese mismo día era viernes y el aviso había llegado en el mejor momento. En menos de una hora todas estuvieron listas y se reunieron en la estación de tren.

-¡Qué emoción, vamos a conocer a la princesa!-masculló Octavia, que estaba que reventaba de la emoción.

-Tranquila Octi, cielo, que te va a dar algo…-la calmó Vinyl, la cual venía con ella para despedirla.

-Yo también estoy emocionada… o nerviosa, no consigo distinguirlo bien…-murmuró Derpy, tamborileando sus cascos en el suelo.

-Tranquila cariño, ya verás cómo será toda un amor-la dijo el doctor, peinándola un poco.

-He dejado a mi pequeño muffin con Sparkler, es que no estaba segura de qué hacer con ella… será la primera vez que esté tan alejada de ella en tanto tiempo…-masculló la pegaso, inquieta.

-No pasa nada, cariño, de verdad, sabes que Dinky la adora. Además, yo también estoy con ella, así que no te preocupes.

Minuette era la que estaba más relajada de todas.

-Que exageradas sois, solo es una visita, nada más…

-Minuette tiene razón, no hay razón para estar nerviosas, le vais a encantar a la princesa. Os sitúo, en cuanto lleguemos iremos a mi antigua residencia de cuando vivía allí a dejar las cosas y tras eso nos dirigiremos al palacio para ir a verla ¿vale? Luego ya veremos lo que haremos-resumió Twilight.

En ese momento llegó Spike con los billetes recién comprados y los estuvo repartiendo entre todas; la espera en el andén no duró mucho y el tren llegó enseguida, abordándolo rápidamente para irse cuanto antes. Se despidieron del doctor y de Vinyl, los cuales les decían adiós agitando sus patas desde el andén.

El viaje duró la hora habitual, la cual la pasaron hablando de todo, cantando algunas canciones y contándose chistes; durante todo el camino, Twilight pudo sentir que la parte de ella que llegó casi a morir aquel infausto día volvía a brillar y a sonreír, dándole más motivos para creer que todo podría volver a ser como antes. Y sabía que Applejack también, por lo que en ese aspecto no habría más problemas.

El tren entró en la estación de Canterlot aminorando la marcha paulatinamente hasta detenerse, soltando el vapor sobrante; al poco rato parado, las chicas se bajaron de él y estuvieron recorriendo el andén con Twilight a la cabeza, la cual las guio hasta su residencia en un edificio anexo al palacio, prácticamente al lado de éste. Una villa bastante palaciega y de diseños idénticos a la arquitectura típica de Canterlot era tan solo el "recibidor", ya que la unicornio lavanda atravesó toda la amplia casa sin detenerse hasta salir a un extenso jardín, donde había una alta torre en el punto más alejado.

-Ya hemos llegado-anunció ella.

-¿Qué? ¿No vivías en la villa?-inquirió Minuette, chocada.

-No, de hecho me la ofrecieron cuando pasé a ser la estudiante personal de la princesa, pero preferí la torre. Me gustó mucho y me pegaba bastante, por lo que lo preferí así.

-Vaya, yo no me veo viviendo en una torre de marfil… tienes un gusto exquisito, Twilight-la alabó Octavia.

Spike abrió la puerta con unas llaves que cogió previamente de la villa y empezó a abrir puertas y ventanas para que se fuera el olor a cerrado.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos pasábamos por aquí…-comentó el dragón.

-Cierto, desde que nos mudamos a Ponyville… las habitaciones están arriba-añadió ella.

La torre entera constaba de un total de cinco pisos, en la planta baja estaba el recibidor y la cocina; en la primera planta se encontraba el salón-comedor y en la segunda una espaciosa sala de estudios. Las plantas tercera y cuarta ocupaban la totalidad de la biblioteca personal y privada de Twilight, con un amplio ventanal en la cuarta por el que se podía ver casi todo Canterlot y el palacio. En la quinta y última planta estaban las habitaciones y los baños, con una terraza de lo más cuca para tomar el sol.

-Qué monada… vivir aquí debía de ser una gozada-observó Minuette, mientras dejaban las cosas arriba del todo.

-Desde luego, todas las noches salía a la terraza para admirar Canterlot antes de acostarme-asintió Twilight, orgullosa de su torre.

-¡Mirad, incluso desde aquí se ve Ponyville!-exclamó Derpy, apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza.

Todas salieron para contemplar las vistas y pudieron ver el tejado del ayuntamiento sobresaliendo por encima de los tejados de paja, en la lejanía. En ese momento Twilight soltó un hondo suspiro y todas la miraron, extrañadas.

-Oh, no es nada, es solo que me he puesto a recordar… pensar en todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora desde que salí de ésta torre, contrasta tanto con lo que hacía aquí encerrada… es hasta irónico-explicó ella, con mirada perdida.

Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero lo que cuenta es lo que estás haciendo ahora ¿no crees?-inquirió Minuette.

-Y lo que has hecho hasta ahora también, desde que llegaste a Ponyville-añadió Octavia.

-Y lo que harás-remató Derpy.

Twilight las observó por un momento, devolviendo la mirada a sus sonrientes nuevas amigas; Applejack se acercó a ella y comentó.

-Lo que importa ahora es el presente, dulzura, eso es algo que ahora conozco mejor que antes. Y tú me has ayudado a verlo.

Finalmente la unicornio lavanda sonrió, emocionada, y se unió a ellas en un abrazo grupal; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a ser feliz.

-Bueno, pues vamos para allá.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Spike le había mandado una nota rápida a la princesa para avisarla de que ya estaban allí, por lo que la recepción fue inmediata y muy rápida, con todo ya preparado en menos de un cuarto de hora siquiera. Tanto Twilight como Applejack estaban acostumbradas a la suntuosidad y los amplios recovecos del palacio, ya que habían estado más veces, pero todas las demás se quedaron bastante asombradas por todo el lujo que los rodeaba. El ama de llaves les guio hasta la sala del trono, donde la princesa las estaba esperando.

-Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante… me alegro de verte ¿cómo estás?-la saludó la princesa, yendo a su encuentro.

-Muy bien, gracias princesa-murmuró ella, abrazándola.

Celestia alzó la mirada y vio al grupo de amigas, un tanto apartadas de ellas.

-¿Esas son tus nuevas amigas? Preséntamelas, me gustaría conocerlas.

-Por supuesto, princesa… ésta es Derpy Hooves, cartera y el nuevo elemento de la bondad, es natural de Cloudsdale.

-Ho… hola…-saludó la aludida.

-Encantada, señorita Hooves…

-Ella es Octavia Melody, una violonchelista de profesión y el nuevo elemento de la generosidad, es de aquí.

-Tu cara me suena ¿eres de la filarmónica de Canterlot?-inquirió entonces Celestia.

-Ah… sí, de hecho llegué a tocar en la última Gran Gala Galopante…-masculló ella, ilusionadísima de que se hubiera acordado de ella.

-Oh, sí, ya recuerdo… me gustó mucho tu interpretación.

-Muchas gracias, princesa…

Luego Twilight se dirigió por último a la restante.

-Y esta es Minuette, dentista de profesión y el nuevo elemento de la lealtad, también es de aquí.

Una vez echas las presentaciones, todos se retiraron a tomar algo en una sala del té del palacio mientras conversaban de todo un poco; todas las demás se relajaron enseguida y el ambiente fue cálido y distendido, Celestia iba preguntando de todo a las nuevas amigas de Twilight y ellas respondían tranquilamente, conociéndose poco a poco. Hasta la princesa Luna se unió a la pequeña reunión, ya que también quería conocer a las nuevas portadoras.

Fue una hora y media que pasó muy rápida, incluso se quedaron con ganas de más, pero las princesas tenían obligaciones que atender.

-Me alegro de haberos conocido, ha sido un placer.

-Igualmente, princesa.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Twilight, no puedo estar más orgullosa de ti. Aún falta el elemento de la risa ¿no?

-Sí, pero no me rendiré-afirmó ella.

-Así me gusta. Tengo que ir a atender asuntos de estado, podéis quedaros por Canterlot este fin de semana si queréis, tengo entendido que se va a dar una fiesta no muy lejos de aquí, preguntad por la plaza.

Se despidieron de ella y abandonaron el palacio con un muy buen sabor de boca.

-¡Qué formal y educada es!-resaltó Octavia.

-¡Y muy divertida también!-añadió Minuette.

-Es la mejor princesa-puso la puntilla Derpy, esbozando una sonrisita.

-Ya os dije yo que la gustaríais… ¿vamos a la plaza a echar un vistazo?

Dando un paseo por la calle principal se dirigieron hacia allí, charlando animadamente; pero en un momento dado, sin ni siquiera mirar por donde iba, Twilight chocó contra alguien, tirando varias bolsas que llevaba.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho, no le he visto, perdóneme!-exclamó ella, recogiendo las bolsas con su magia.

Al levantar la vista, se encontró con un unicornio al que su cara le sonaba mucho; iba vestido muy elegantemente, con un pulcro y exquisito esmoquin, de crin azul y pelaje blanco. Un fino bigote bajo su nariz y un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo completaban el conjunto, dándole un aire muy nobiliario. Él también se la quedó mirando, pensativo.

-¿Nos conocemos?-inquirió Twilight.

-Creo que sí, querida… ¡oh, pues claro! ¡Usted es Twilight Sparkle, la amiga de la señorita Rarity!-exclamó entonces él.

En ese momento ella también cayó y comentó.

-¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo de usted! ¡Usted era aquel noble que nos presentó ella! ¿Cómo era?

-Fancypants, querida. Y permítame decirla que siento muchísimo su pérdida, la señorita Rarity era una unicornio magnífica y con un estilo único, llegué a congeniar muy bien con ella y cuando me enteré de lo que pasó fue… descorazonador-le dio el pésame el poni.

-Yo también siento su pérdida, querida, me pareció una poni con mucho estilo-añadió una unicornio muy alta que iba con él, no se había percatado de ella hasta entonces.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, y a usted también señorita…

-Fleur, Fleur Dis Lee, encantada.

-Ella es mi mujer, estábamos yendo de compras cuando me encontré con usted… ¿va con unas amigas?-observó él, alzando su monóculo.

-Oh, sí, nos dirigíamos a la plaza, la princesa Celestia nos comentó que iba a ver una fiesta por aquí cerca y nos gustaría ir.

-Ah ¿a la fiesta de las Galas Caídas?

-Eh… sí, supongo que sí…

-Es una fiesta en la que se mezcla un poco de todo de la sociedad de la ciudad, es esta noche en la sala de fiestas de Canterlot. Nosotros también vamos a asistir, si al final van a venir digan en la entrada que vienen de mi parte y les dejarán pasar enseguida-anunció Fancypants, guiñándolas un ojo con complicidad.

-Muchas gracias, señor…-agradeció Twilight.

-Llámame Fancypants, querida… las espero-añadió él, antes de marcharse con su mujer.

Les observaron irse calle abajo y en ese momento, Octavia habló.

-Caramba Twilight, ahora resulta que te codeas con la creme de la creme… quien lo diría.

-Que va, tan solo fue suerte, Rarity llegó a conocerle estando aquí una vez y… bueno, el resto ya lo sabéis.

-Hombre, miradlo por el lado bueno, ahora tenemos enchufe ¡somos ponis con clase!-exclamó Minuette, divertida.

-¿Pero estará bien ir así, sin más?-inquirió Derpy, preocupada.

-No te apures dulzura, hay que aprovechar, oportunidades como esta no se dan todos los días-murmuró Applejack.

-Desde luego… si algo me ha enseñado la alta sociedad de Canterlot es que cuantos más ponis conozcas, mejor, y si son importantes además, mejor que mejor. Así es como conseguí entrar en la Filarmónica, conociendo a músicos importantes que auditaban de vez en cuando-añadió Octavia.

Fancypants había comentado que asistirían a la fiesta todos los estratos sociales de Canterlot, Octavia insistió en pasarse por la peluquería y al final la hicieron caso; se cortaron un poco las crines, se las lavaron y las trataron, las llevó el tiempo justo para volver un momento a la torre de marfil para terminar de arreglarse y se dirigieron directamente hacia la sala de fiestas de Canterlot, no muy lejos del centro. En la puerta principal ya se había formado una larga cola que llegaba hasta el otro lado de la calle, pero había otra mucho más corta que se movía más deprisa. En ésta muchos pasaban mostrando una serie de invitaciones, Twilight encabezó la marcha y en cuanto llegó su turno, el poni de seguridad le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola, buenas noches, venimos de parte de Fancypants…-anunció la unicornio lavanda.

-Ah, pasen entonces, al fondo a la derecha está el palco VIP-indicó entonces el poni, haciéndose a un lado.

Con la frente en alto y sintiéndose casi tan importantes como los ponis de la alta sociedad, las cinco amigas pasaron tranquilamente al interior, siguiendo las indicaciones del poni de seguridad hasta llegar al palco; junto a las escaleras que conducían a éste había otro poni de guardia, repitieron el anterior procedimiento y subieron sin problemas hasta allí, encontrándose con Fancypants enseguida.

-¡Ah, señorita Sparkle, han venido al final!

-Sí, ya estamos aquí.

-Estupendo, permítame presentarles a varios ponis que conozco yo…

Haciendo de intermediario, Fancypants les estuvo presentando a algunas celebridades de ese lado de Ecuestria; además, vieron también a caras conocidas como Photo Finish, Sapphire Shores, Hoity Toity, e incluso a los Wonderbolts. La mayoría de ellos le dieron el pésame, recordando a Rarity. Incluso la propia Spitfire hizo lo mismo, recalcando a Rainbow Dash como la mejor pegaso voladora que había conocido nunca.

Esa parte fue la más aburrida, sobre todo para Applejack, pero al final las dejaron a gusto tras las presentaciones y formalismos; las cinco bajaron a la pista principal, donde se concentraba la mayor parte de los asistentes, y donde se podía observar a la clase media que componía el resto de los estratos sociales de Canterlot. La gran mayoría eran unicornios, pero también había pegasos y algún que otro poni de tierra tras la barra.

-Bof, no me termino de acostumbrar a toda esa pijotería que se gastan los de arriba, tú ya me entiendes…-murmuró Applejack, algo azorada.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es esto, está todo tan estratificado y la alta nobleza tan anclada en sus costumbres que el inmovilismo social entre las clases es máximo-explicó Twilight.

-Es cierto, pero también cabe destacar que al menos los de la aristocracia suelen ser un poco más tolerantes, por así decirlo. No es como la alta nobleza, allí el más mínimo ademán de informalidad es visto como si fuera el mayor crimen contra la especie poni. Yo he llegado a tocar para ambos estratos y os puedo asegurar que entre esas dos clases no hay tantas similitudes como en un principio puede parecer-comentó Octavia, mientras tomaban algo cerca de la barra.

-Pero el señor Fancypants es un buen poni… quiero decir, no es tan estirado como otros que hemos visto antes-apuntó Derpy.

-Y supongo que os habréis dado cuenta, pero todos esos ponis nobles nos prestaron atención porque Fancypants estaba ahí. Se nota que los tiene cogidos por los cuernos…-añadió Minuette, dando un sorbo a su copa.

-Evidentemente. Y a lo que comentaba Derpy, bueno, siempre hay de todo, y hemos tenido la suerte de que Fancypants es más permisivo y abierto-asintió Twilight.

-Le viene de familia, no creáis-dijo entonces una voz detrás de ellas.

Se dieron la vuelta y casi se atragantaron con sus cocteles al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Fleur! ¡No lo decíamos con mala intención ni nada parecido!-masculló Twilight, algo azorada.

Ante eso, la alta unicornio rio tontamente.

-No pasa nada, tranquilas. Mi marido está al tanto de que todo el mundo conoce su campechanería, y además, es un poni muy curioso, todo le llama la atención. Nunca le ha hecho ascos a nada y sabe que su fama y fortuna le preceden, por lo que respeta eso y se respeta a él mismo también. Nunca le oiréis echar pestes sobre una clase inferior porque hasta él sabe que los estratos existen por una razón, y no por el simple hecho de que nosotros estemos en lo más alto. Os puedo asegurar que Fancypants es el noble más noble de toda Ecuestria-explicó ella, guiñándolas un ojo.

Fleur destacaba sobre todo por su gran altura, era casi tan alta como las princesas, aunque algo más delgada; su pelaje era blanco, como el de la princesa Celestia, y su crin y cola poseían un tono rosado claro que combinaba muy bien. Su marca de belleza consistía en tres flores de lis.

-Me alegro ver que no todos los estratos están tan arraigados… siempre he creído que es un inconveniente de alguna u otra forma para la sociedad canterlotiana en general-argumentó Twilight.

-Bueno, cada uno tiene sus formas pensar, Fancy tiene las suyas y no sólo él, sino que otros ponis cercanos a nosotros también comparten sus ideas; por eso me casé con él, le da un aire encantador.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas, Fleur? Si no es indiscreción…-inquirió Octavia, curiosa.

-Oh, soy modelo… ahora que se ha acabado la temporada me estoy tomando un descanso.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando con ella, compartiendo impresiones y conociéndose mejor; Fleur era todo lo que se esperaban de ella y lo que no se esperaban también. A pesar de estar casada con un poni de la alta nobleza, era una yegua amable, educada, cercana, de buenas maneras y con casi tanto estilo como el poni más aburguesado, pero sin pecar de arrogante o pretenciosa. Siempre tenía buenos argumentos y un gran sentido del humor, con poca cosa ya se reía, y hasta el más mínimo detalle la parecía significante. Según ella todo contaba, incluso la más sosa tontería podía volverse la más divertida de las comedias.

-Es algo que he aprendido desde muy pequeña y siempre lo he estado aplicando; si algo no es divertido, tú puedes hacer que lo sea. Si una tontería puede salvar una conversación, pues bienvenida sea; depende de lo que digas, claro está, pero siempre he pensado que tú mismo puedes hacer que las cosas cambien si te lo propones. Es cuestión de verlo con perspectiva.

A Twilight le llamó la atención su forma de pensar y por un momento la vio como una posible candidata para el elemento de la risa, aunque por otro lado también tenía sus dudas. Tampoco estaba segura de si irían a encontrar ese último poni en Canterlot, o por el contrario sería mejor buscar en otro sitio.

-¿Twilight?-oyó tras ella una voz que le era lejanamente familiar.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con alguien a quien no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo; era una unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin rosada con destellos violáceos, ojos claros y penetrantes y una sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien. Su marca de belleza consistía en una serie de estrellitas rodeando una luna en cuarto creciente.

-¡Moondancer!-exclamó ella.

-¡Oh, Twilight, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-hizo lo propio ella, mientras las dos se daban un gran abrazo.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Oh, Moondancer, me alegro tanto de volver a verte!

Después la estuvo presentando a las demás.

-Chicas, ésta es Moondancer, una vieja amiga de cuando estaba en la academia de magia de Celestia; estudiábamos juntas en la misma clase, aunque solo hablábamos de puertas para dentro…

-Pero porque tu querías, señorita, siempre que te invitaba a algo lo rechazabas de plano…

-Sí, lo sé, era mi época asocial…-reconoció ella.

Las demás la saludaron una por una y en cuanto llegó a Applejack, la comentó.

-Así que tú fuiste una de las que obró el milagro… por cierto, siento mucho lo que les pasó a tus demás amigas, me enteré hace poco…

-Gracias Moondancer, Applejack y yo lo llevamos muy bien ¿verdad?

-Sí, si no hubiera sido por Twilight… y todas mis nuevas amigas también me ayudaron-añadió la poni de tierra, sonriéndolas.

-Me alegro por vosotras… lo importante es salir adelante.

Y así, Moondancer se unió al grupo y siguieron hablando otro buen trecho, mientras alternaban un poco entre la pista de baile y un hueco entre la barra y los pasillos laterales.

La unicornio blanca destacó enseguida por ser muy dicharachera y bastante avispada, era una de las mejores de la clase junto con Twilight y durante los últimos cursos, antes de que se fuera, se disputaba con ella el puesto de alumna modelo. Casi siempre estaba sonriendo y rara vez se la veía sin una sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla, que Twilight casi había olvidado su actitud tan alegre y optimista. Siempre dispuesta a echar un casco y contagiando su buen humor allá donde iba, Moondancer era todo un primor. Y eso mismo también la hacía ver como otra posible candidata como nuevo elemento de la risa; pero como con Fleur, sus dudas también surgían, ya que las cosas se la ponían un poco más complicadas. Fleur era mucho más mayor que ellas, tenía experiencia y madurez, y eso podía venirlas bien como grupo. Pero por otro lado, Moondancer era de la misma edad que las demás, igualmente radiante, aunque no tan capaz como Fleur. Aunque por otro lado, a Fleur la acaba de conocer esa misma tarde, mientras que a Moondancer la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era todo un cúmulo de virtudes y vicisitudes encontradas que apenas la dejaban decidirse; aunque en realidad quien elegía era el elemento, por lo que las posibilidades se diluían aún más.

-¡Ey, Twilight, que te duermes! ¡Vamos a bailar, enséñame de qué estás hecha!-exclamó en ese momento su vieja amiga, llevándola a la pista.

Las demás también se unieron y Fleur aprovechó el inciso para volver al palco VIP, ya que llevaba un buen rato sin estar allí.

Twilight se desató un poco y trató de olvidarse de todo el asunto del elemento de la risa, pero nada la había preparado para lo que pasó a continuación; una voz rebosante de entusiasmo y alegría se alzó sobre todo el murmullo reinante exclamando.

-¡Que no pare la fiesta!

Acto seguido, una pegaso se alzó sobre la multitud y tanto Twilight como Applejack se quedaron estáticas, sin creerse lo que veían.

-No es posible…

-Pi… ¿Pinkie?

Las dos se quedaron en el sitio durante todo el rato que la pegaso estuvo en el aire, las demás las vieron tan quietas que las miraron extrañadas; en cuanto la pegaso volvió al suelo, las dos echaron a correr hacia ella, Applejack llegó a llamarla por el nombre que ella conocía.

-¡Pinkie Pie!

Ambas ignoraron a las demás y en cuanto llegaron hasta donde estaba la pegaso, la rodearon. Applejack fue la primera en hablar.

-Pinkie… ¿Pinkie? Por todos los manzanos, pero que… ¿eres tú?

-¿Pinkie? Me parece que te equivocas, amiga…-murmuró la pegaso, esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

-Perdónala, pero es que nos recuerdas mucho a una amiga nuestra… ¿conoces el nombre de Pinkie Pie?-inquirió Twilight entonces.

-No, no me suena de nada… ¡yo soy Surprise! ¡Encantada!-exclamó ella, guiñándolas un ojo.

Las dos se miraron, un tanto extrañadas por lo que veían.

-¿Surprise? Pero tú… te ves igual que… Pinkie-masculló Applejack, esbozando un gesto nostálgico y apenado.

Y era cierto, aparte de que era una pegaso, su aspecto era muy similar al de Pinkie, por no decir idéntico; el peinado era exactamente igual, salvo que era rubio. Sus ojos eran de color violeta, su pelaje blanco y, para rematar, la marca de belleza era la misma, tres globos, sólo que ésta vez eran de color morado.

-De verdad que no conozco a ninguna Pinkie Pie… y no me miréis así, por favor, deberíais disfrutar de la fiesta y no estar tan tensas… ¡Vamos, a divertirse!-exclamó entonces, cogiendo a las dos y alzando el vuelo con ellas.

Tanto para Twilight como para Applejack fue lo más extraño y surrealista que les hubiera podido pasar en todos los vidas de su vida; aunque por otro lado, de alguna forma, sintieron como si hubieran estado de nuevo con la vieja Pinkie Pie y fue una sensación bastante reconfortante.

Para cuando se terminó la fiesta a las tantas de la madrugada, Surprise fue la primera en irse, haciéndolo de una forma bastante peculiar.

-¡Me lo he pasado muy bien con vosotras dos, sois muy divertidas! ¡Me gustaría volver a veros! ¿¡Vais a estar por aquí?!

-Eh… sí, nos quedaremos este fin de semana en Canterlot…-asintió Twilight.

-¡Genial! ¡En ese caso no os preocupéis por buscarme, yo os encontraré a vosotras! ¡Hasta más ver!

Tras esas palabras alzó el vuelo de manera un tanto errática, pero al final se reincorporó en el aire y se perdió entre los tejados enseguida.

-Eso ha sido… raro-murmuró Moondancer, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí… muy al estilo de Pinkie… es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer…-masculló Applejack, mirando a la nada.

-Oh, vamos Applejack, sabes que eso no es posible. Es cierto que se parece mucho a ella pero ya la has visto, no sabe nada de Pinkie, por lo que no puede ser ninguna amiga, y mucho menos un familiar.

-Lo sé, Twi, lo sé, es que… por un momento creí que…

La unicornio lavanda la puso un casco en su hombro por un momento, y al final todas las demás se unieron en un abrazo grupal; Moondancer se quedó un tanto apartada, observando la escena enternecida. Pero Twilight añadió.

-Tú también, Moondancer.

La aludida se unió y tras unos segundos dándose cariño, se separaron enseguida.

-Vaya Twilight, me sorprendes. Has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi…

-Bueno, todos cambiamos alguna vez ¿no?

-Sí, claro.

Acompañaron a Moondancer hasta su casa, que no estaba muy lejos de allí; también les dio tiempo para despedirse de Fancypants y Fleur, los cuales también volvían a su casa.

Finalmente todas las demás volvieron a la torre de marfil, metiéndose directamente en la cama; Minuette, Derpy y Octavia cayeron enseguida, pero Twilight y Applejack tardaron un poco más. La unicornio lavanda daba vueltas por la cama, sin dejar de pensar en esa tal Surprise.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto esa pegaso a Pinkie? Sé que la probabilidad de que dos ponis casi idénticos se encuentren es de una entre un millón, pero… diablos, si hasta la marca de belleza era igual, y eso que tengo entendido que no suelen haber dos iguales. O al menos casi iguales, pero aun así…

En ese momento le pareció ver a alguien levantándose de la cama y vio a Applejack saliendo a la terraza; ella también se levantó y se puso a su lado, admirando la noche con ella.

-No puedes dormir ¿verdad? yo tampoco…

-Ya sé que sólo puede que sea una simple coincidencia, Twi, pero… piensa por un momento como si no la fuera. ¿Cómo lo explicarías?

La unicornio lavanda suspiró, razonándolo a su manera.

-Se suele decir que todo poni tiene un doble en algún lugar, o al menos otro poni que se le parece físicamente; en términos probabilísticos, el encontrarse con uno de estos ponis suele ser altamente improbable, pero eso no significa que no lo haya. Aun así, no creo que sea algo más que una simple coincidencia, Applejack… las cosas pasan, y ésta es una de esas tantas.

-Ya, pero aun así es todo demasiado raro… quizás… sea ella-masculló Applejack, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué insinúas?-inquirió Twilight, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues que… Pinkie se haya podido… reencarnar en ella.

Las dos se miraron por un momento, sin decir nada más; la luz de la luna bañaba todos los rincones de la terraza, incluyendo a ellas. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, la unicornio contestó.

-Applejack, no te lo tomes a mal… pero eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en toda mi vida.

-Sabía que me dirías algo así… solo es una suposición, pero…

-Eso sólo son tonterías esotéricas, Applejack… además, no te hacia una supersticiosa…

-Y no lo soy, pero…

-¿Entonces?

Las dos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y pudieron ver el reflejo de la luna en éstos; pareció una eternidad, pero solo pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que Applejack bajó la mirada, dejando escapar una mirada consternada. No se dijeron nada más, no hizo falta. Twilight estrechó entre sus patas a la poni de tierra, la cual se dejó mecer por ella. Ambas apoyaron la cara en la mejilla de la otra, acariciándoselas. Una leve ráfaga de viento peinó la terraza y se les erizaron los pelos del lomo.

-Hace frio… vamos a la cama-indicó Twilight.

Applejack no dijo nada, tan solo asintió con la cabeza; las dos se acostaron cada una en su cama y poco después de acomodarse, la unicornio oyó susurrar a su amiga.

-Buenas noches, Twilight.

-Buenas noches, Applejack.

Al poco rato logró conciliar el sueño y se durmió casi sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Bueno, ya era hora seguir con esta historia, la cual está cercana a acabar; este capítulo es importante y me estoy esforzando al máximo con él, pero me estaba saliendo tan largo que al final decidí dividirlo en dos partes. El aspecto de Moondancer varia mucho al no haber salido físicamente en la serie, pero me he basado en el diseño de Lionheatcartoon, de todos los que estuve viendo fue el que más me gustó, echadle un vistazo en Deviantart, la verdad es que le ha salido muy mona. En la segunda parte se revelerá quien es el elemento de la risa y se aclararán las posibles dudas que os hayan surgido, no os preocupéis. Recuerdo por aquí también que me voy una semana de vacaciones a Denia, pero intentaré subir cosas desde el hotel, no me moveré mucho. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y decid qué os ha parecido. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5**

**Risa (2ª parte)**

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight fue la primera en levantarse; no quiso despertar a nadie, ya que todavía era temprano, y se fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Aún tenía el asunto de Surprise dándole vueltas por la cabeza, y durante la noche, consultándolo con la almohada, decidió que podía hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones rápidas. Yendo al trote se dirigió hacia el registro municipal, situado en el centro, y solicitó echar un vistazo al libro del mismo. Siendo la estudiante personal de la princesa Celestia no tuvo ningún problema y un tomo de al menos quince centímetros de grosor estuvo delante de ella enseguida. Lo abrió con su magia y se dirigió a la sección de pegasos para buscar a Surprise en él. Le llevó unos cuantos minutos comprobar todos los pegasos que vivían en Canterlot, en realidad no eran muchos ya que la mayoría de la población canterlotiana estaba compuesta por unicornios. Pero aun así y para su sorpresa, no vio a la tal Surprise en ninguna sola entrada.

-Qué raro… quizás no viva aquí y está empadronada en otro sitio, aunque…

Aun así no se dio por vencida y probó otra cosa; al ser Canterlot la capital de Ecuestria había una copia de todos los registros pertenecientes a las distintas localidades, por lo que fue una por una, empezando por las más pequeñas y acabando por las más grandes. Desde Ponyville, pasando por Las Pegasus, Hoofington, Phillydelphia, Manehattan, e incluso Cloudsdale, donde vivían y nacían la gran mayoría de los pegasos, no encontró absolutamente nada.

-Vale, esto ya sí que es raro… ¿acaso esta poni no existe administrativamente hablando? No, claro que no, eso es ridículo, el control poblacional es muy riguroso en ese sentido… entonces ¿por qué…?

Al no encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, y más perdida que nunca, Twilight salió del registro sin poder olvidarse del asunto; sin darse cuenta siquiera, se encaminó hacia la tienda de donuts de Joe, el mejor pastelero de Canterlot, el cual se encontraba abriendo.

-¡Hombre, Twilight Sparkle, me alegro de verte pequeña!-la saludó él.

-Hola, Joe… ponme lo de siempre… y una docena para llevar-indicó ella.

-¡Ahora mismo!

Llevaba ya tanto tiempo pasando por ella y pidiendo siempre lo mismo, que Joe conocía al dedillo a una de sus clientas más predilectas; desde que era pequeña y cuando Cadance la cuidaba por aquel entonces, cada vez que ella se portaba bien la alicornio la llevaba a la tienda como premio y la dejaba pedir lo que quisiera. Y siempre fue lo mismo. Glaseado de fresa con virutas de chocolate blanco y una capa de brillantina son sabor a arándanos.

-¿Qué tal te van las cosas, Twilight? Siento lo que les pasó a tus amigas, por cierto…

-Gracias, Joe… bien, me va bien, la verdad, he conocido a más ponis y he hecho nuevos amigos.

-Eso es bueno… aunque por lo que veo, hay algo que te preocupa…-observó él.

-Cómo me conoces, Joe… aunque quizás puedas ayudarme, tú conoces a muchos ponis de por aquí ¿verdad?

-Sí, suelen pasar muchos cada día… ¿por qué?

-Verás, el otro día llegué a conocer a una pegaso llamada Surprise… ¿te suena de algo, la has visto alguna vez?-inquirió ella, esperanzada.

-¿Surprise, dices?

-Sí, blanca, de crin y cola rubias, ojos violetas y marca de belleza con tres globos morados…-la describió ella.

Joe se quedó pensativo durante unos largos minutos, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Pues no, la verdad… no me suena de nada.

Ante eso Twilight lo dejó estar y se llevó el pedido, pagándolo previamente; regresó a la torre justo cuando todas las demás se habían levantado y desayunaron donuts con cacao y zumo.

El día pasó rápidamente, casi tan rápido como el de ayer; fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, yendo a un parque cercano para pasar el día, quedando antes con Moondancer. El ambiente era muy agradable y distendido, había muchos ponis de todas las edades disfrutando del día.

-¿Qué habrá sido de Surprise?-comentó entonces Derpy en ese momento.

-Ni idea… estará por ahí-supuso Minuette.

Twilight esbozó una mirada un tanto inquieta, recordando el asunto que le atañía; Applejack se percató de ello e inquirió.

-¿Qué pasa, dulzura?

-Oh… no, no es nada importante, tranquila…

-Sabes que puedes contármelo.

La unicornio la miró por un momento y finalmente murmuró en voz baja.

-Es sobre Surprise… esta mañana fui al registro para comprobar si era de aquí o de otro sitio, pero no aparece en ninguna de las listas. Como si no existiera.

-Eso es un poco raro ¿no?

-Sí… no está empadronada en ningún otro lugar, ni siquiera en Cloudsdale. Es muy extraño…

Applejack quiso hablar, pero en ese momento una voz que ellas conocían muy bien se oyó por todo el parque.

-¡Vengan y vean, vengan y vean para asombrarse con una fantástica magia sin precedentes!

-Esa voz…

Las dos se dieron la vuelta, para ver un pobre e improvisado escenario, sobre el cual una unicornio azul celeste vestida con una capa y sombrero de mago trataba de llamar la atención de todo el parque; los potrillos fueron los primeros en acercarse, mientras que sus padres les siguieron irremediablemente. El resto de curiosos también acabaron agolpados frente al escenario.

-¡Es Trixie!-observó Twilight.

-¿Quién?-inquirió Moondancer, extrañada.

-Una unicornio que me retó una vez y salió escaldada… ¿Qué hará aquí?

Tanto Octavia como Minuette y Derpy se acordaban de ella, por lo que decidieron acercarse ellos también; se quedaron entre las últimas filas, pero incluso desde allí pudieron ver el pobre aspecto de Trixie. Se la veía un tanto cansada, con ojeras en los pómulos, algo más delgada que cuando la vieron por última vez y con su sombrero y capa un tanto ajados y deshilachados.

-¡Ahora maravillaos ante la increíble y espectacular magia de la gran y poderosa Trixie!

Tras esa jura, comenzó a realizar una serie de hechizos encadenados para tratar de realizar una serie de efectos luminosos, pero no salieron del todo bien y los ponis no se sorprendieron lo más mínimo. Los ojos de Trixie giraron muy nerviosos e intentó otra cosa, haciendo aparecer de la nada un ramo de flores. El silencio era muy denso. Tras eso, intentó transformar una serie de piedras y ramas, pero el hechizo se le descontroló y el escenario se acabó derrumbando. Los presentes se la quedaron mirando por un momento y alguien saltó.

-¡Ja! ¿Y esa es la gran y poderosa magia? Por favor, que ridículo…

-Desde luego, y encima tiene la desfachatez de proclamarse grande y poderosa… menuda gracia.

-Más bien, ella misma es toda una gracia.

Ante eso, muchos de los presentes se rieron burlonamente, lo que hizo llorar a Trixie; incluso los potrillos aprovecharon para burlarse de ella, riéndose descaradamente. Twilight llegó a sentir mucha lástima por ella, puesto que pudo ver mucha frustración en su mirada. Quiso intervenir, pero Moondancer se la adelantó.

-¡Ya basta, déjenla en paz! ¡Ha hecho lo que ha podido, pero tampoco es para humillarla de esa manera!

-¡Ja, ja, menuda risa me das!-rio un unicornio.

-¿¡Se ríe?! ¿¡Le parece gracioso?!

-Pues en realidad sí, mira…

La cara de Moondancer se transformó drásticamente, quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento una voz exclamó.

-¡Suficiente!

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron nada más y nada menos que a Fleur, que iba acompañada de su marido; miró a la multitud severamente, la cual enmudeció al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿¡Se ríen de esa manera de esta pobre unicornio?! ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

-Desde luego, es del todo inapropiado… qué poca rectitud…-murmuró Fancypants, limpiándose su monóculo.

El comentario del influyente noble caló hondo en la muchedumbre, la cual abandonó el lugar con un incipiente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Fleur se acercó a Trixie, ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… bueno, no. Yo… gracias por…-masculló ella.

-No pasa nada, tan solo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer…

-De verdad, gracias por… ¡tú!-masculló entonces Trixie, al ver acercarse a Twilight.

Ésta quiso hablar, pero Trixie se lanzó contra ella.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿¡Has venido a humillar a Trixie aún más, es eso?! ¡Seguro que te has reído como el resto!

-¡No, no me he reído, ninguna de nosotras se ha reído, nunca haría eso!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Ja, nunca te reirías de Trixie, pero sin embargo no te importó humillarla y vilipendiarla delante de todos! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, Sparkle, tú me empujaste a la miseria! ¡Te odio, Sparkle, te odio, te odio!-chilló ella, tratando de agredirla.

Entre Fleur y Moondancer la pararon, mientras que el resto contemplaban nerviosos la escena.

-Lo siento muchísimo Trixie, yo… nunca quise que te pasara esto…-musitó Twilight.

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira, mentira, eres una mentirosa, Sparkle, Trixie te odia con toda su alma, te odia, te odia!-gritó ella, antes de echarse a llorar.

Moondancer y Fleur miraron a la aludida, sin comprender del todo a que venía tanto odio gratuito por su parte; Twilight quiso decir algo, pero no le salió nada. En cambio, se fue de allí al trote, sin mirar hacia atrás. Applejack trató de pararla, pero Octavia la indicó que la dejara estar.

Una vez que estuvo sola en una calle vacía y solitaria, Twilight se explayó a gusto y estuvo llorando abiertamente.

-¿Qué he hecho?-se repetía constantemente.

Se tumbó junto a un pequeño callejón y siguió lamentando todo lo que había pasado; en ese preciso momento algo zumbó por encima de su cabeza y una voz exclamó.

-¡Sorpresa!

La unicornio lavanda pegó un bote y vio a una pegaso blanca mirándola alegremente.

-¡Surprise!

-¡Por fin te encuentro, he estado toda la mañana tratando de localizarte! ¿Y esa cara tan larga?

Twilight bajó la vista y murmuró.

-No estoy de humor, Surprise…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te pasa?

Por un momento quiso reservarse el contestarla, pero cuando levantó la vista y la miró, algo la hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Verás, es que… una vez creí que estaba en lo correcto y que mis acciones no habían tenido repercusiones más allá de una simple reprimenda. Pero ahora he descubierto que eso no ha sido así y… yo… me siento muy mal…

Surprise la miró, un tanto pensativa, y luego habló.

-Puedes mirarlo con un poco más de perspectiva… igual un poco de comprensión y una buena sonrisa te ayuden a afrontar tus dudas.

Ante ese comentario, no pudo evitar recordar a Pinkie y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa; alegría y comprensión eran las máximas de su vieja amiga, y en ese momento sonaban con más fuerza que nunca en su cabeza. Quizás esa fuera la respuesta que buscaba.

-Realmente me recuerdas a esa amiga mía, Surprise… gracias por…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que cuando levantó la mirada se encontró sola en el callejón.

-¿Surprise?-la llamó en voz alta, pensando en que igual se había escondido o algo así.

Aun así no volvió a aparecer, lo que la dejó bastante extrañada.

-Qué extraño… ¿Por qué ha desaparecido así?

El resto del día pasó un poco más lento para todos, Twilight no reapareció y el resto acompañaron a Trixie para ayudarla a sentirla mejor; Fleur se interesó por lo que había pasado y Applejack la estuvo explicando lo que ocurrió hace ya casi un año desde entonces. Por un lado comprendió el odio de Trixie hacia Twilight, pero por otro tampoco se olvidó de la unicornio lavanda.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes, Trixie, pero has de entender también los sentimientos de Twilight. Ella también se siente mal, y estoy segura de que en ningún momento pretendía burlarse de ti. Y tampoco lo hizo antes, eso te lo aseguro.

-¡Pero vosotros no sabéis lo que es que todo el mundo te repudie y te ningunee! Después de lo que pasó en Ponyville mis habilidades decayeron y entré en un periodo de depresión que también afectó a mi magia… sobrevivía como podía, ni siquiera comprendía como conseguía salir adelante…

Un acercamiento previo a ella y una invitación a comer por parte de Fleur acabó ablandando a la unicornio celeste, la cual abandonó la tercera persona enseguida.

-Comprendemos tu punto de vista, Trixie, no creas que no. Debió de ser muy duro. Pero también tienes que entender a Twilight. Mira, yo no estuve allí, ni mucho menos, pero conozco a Twilight desde hace mucho tiempo y te puedo asegurar que nunca haría daño a nadie, de ninguna forma; y mucho menos guardaría rencor-la aseguró Moondancer.

La aludida miró abajo, como si le diera reparo, y al final anunció.

-En realidad yo… no la odio. De hecho nunca la he odiado.

Todos se quedaron un tanto asombrados por ese repentino cambio de parecer y ella se explicó.

-Veréis, yo nunca he tenido a nadie que me llegara a enseñar magia en sí. Tuve que aprender por mi cuenta, a veces rascando de libros que llegaba a conseguir, y otras veces a base de práctica y práctica. Me costó mucho llegar a un nivel aceptable para realizar magia ambulante, y como hice un gran esfuerzo por llegar hasta ese nivel, rápidamente comencé a pensar que ya era lo suficientemente poderosa… y yo… me lo creí.

Tomó un ligero descanso para beber agua y continuó.

-Por eso, cuando vi el altísimo nivel de Twilight, adquirido gracias a una enseñanza de calidad por parte de la princesa Celestia, me dio envidia, mucha envidia. Por un lado quería llegar a su nivel, ser tan buena como ella, pero por otro… mi lado más egocéntrico afloró más que nunca. Y, bueno… el resto ya lo sabéis…

Todos se quedaron bastante asombrados por la historia de Trixie, ninguna de las demás se esperaban semejante revelación por su parte.

-Entonces… en realidad la admirabas…-obvió Applejack.

La unicornio celeste no dijo nada, pero al final asintió, con la cabeza gacha.

-Twilight es increíble… y yo… también quiero ser tan increíble como ella…

Todos los demás comprendieron mucho mejor la situación y apoyaron a Trixie; incluso Moondancer se ofreció a enseñarla unas cuantas nociones básicas para mejorar sus trucos, e incluso adentrarse en la magia de ilusión.

Para esa tarde, Twilight seguía sin aparecer y Applejack se preocupó por ella; finalmente decidió salir a buscarla, dejando a las demás con Trixie en la torre de marfil. La buscó por todas partes, pasó por la biblioteca, el registro y cualquier otro lugar donde tuvieran libros; pero aun así, no apareció.

-Qué raro que no esté en los lugares más evidentes… esa cerebrito…-pensó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasando por un callejón para acortar distancias, algo zumbó por encima de su cabeza y una voz chillona exclamó.

-¡Sorpresa!

Applejack dio un bote tremendo, viendo de quien se trataba.

-¡Surprise! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

La aludida se rio tontamente y murmuró.

-Sí, y menudo bote has dado, ha sido graciosísimo…

-No estoy para bromas, Surprise, estoy buscando a Twilight ¿la has visto?

-¿A Twilight? Hace poco que la vi y estuve hablando con ella…

-¿De veras? ¿Dónde?

-Pues… quizás por allí, igual por allá… no lo recuerdo muy bien, la verdad…-murmuró la pegaso, pensativa.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh, venga ya, Surprise…

-Lo siento… ¿es importante? Parezca que quieras decirla algo sustancial…

-¿Eh? No, yo solo… no la hemos visto desde hace ya casi tres horas, estoy preocupada. Ella es mi amiga, es muy especial para mí, y… si la pasara algo, yo…

Surprise la observó por un momento, esbozando una tonta sonrisa.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Sígueme, te voy a llevar a un lugar donde quizás la encuentres!-anunció entonces, echando a volar.

-¡Eh, espera, no vueles tan rápido!

Applejack fue tras ella, viéndola girar una esquina cerca de allí; pero Surprise iba tan rápido que la perdió enseguida.

-¡Surprise! ¡Espera, Surprise!

-¡Por aquí, vamos!-la oía decir no muy lejos.

La siguió por la voz, girando en la siguiente esquina; en cuanto lo hizo, se chocó contra alguien de bruces y los dos acabaron por los suelos.

-¡Ay, lo siento mucho!-exclamó ella.

-No pasa na… ¿¡Applejack?!-exclamó entonces una voz que la era familiar.

-¡Twi! ¡Estás aquí, me tenias muy preocupada!-exclamó ella, abrazándola de golpe.

La unicornio lavanda se quedó un tanto alelada, no solo por el golpe, pero la devolvió el gesto enseguida.

-Tranquila, estoy bien… ¿cómo me has encontrado?

-¡Surprise me guió! ¿La has visto pasar?

-¿A Surprise? No, en ningún momento… antes me encontré con ella también, pero desapareció de repente.

Las dos se quedaron un tanto extrañadas, al ver que los acontecimientos eran tan similares, y miraron hacia arriba, por si veían a la pegaso rubia, pero no llegaron a localizarla.

Regresaron a la torre de marfil, donde las explicaron que Trixie se había marchado, aunque no dijeron nada a Twilight acerca de lo que había pasado; Octavia se las arregló para quedarse a solas con Applejack y le estuvo explicando sobre lo que habían estado hablando.

El domingo amaneció un poco nublado, lo que echaba para atrás casi cualquier plan de escape al parque o algo parecido; para Twilight no fue ningún problema, ya que tenía su biblioteca. Aunque las demás tampoco se quejaron, incluso la unicornio lavanda notó que se encontraban un tanto más calladas y esquivas, como si las diera reparo hablar con ella. Minuette pasó en ese momento por el piso cuatro y Twilight la vio.

-¡Colgate!

-¡Ey, Twilight! ¿Qué lees?-inquirió ella.

-Aquí, un poco de mitología popular, por si se me ocurre algo para el restante elemento…

-Oh, bien, eso es bueno…

Twilight la notó un tanto cortada cuando hablaba con ella y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-¿Pasa algo, Minuette?

-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada…

-¿En serio?

-En serio ¿Qué va a pasar?-rio ella tontamente.

Las dos se miraron por un momento, Minuette rodó los ojos en un gesto nervioso y en ese momento exclamó.

-¡Oh, en realidad venía a decirte que las demás y yo vamos a ir a visitar a Moondancer, ya que nos pidió por favor que la ayudáramos en los preparativos de una fiesta especial! ¡Necesita una orquesta, por lo que Octavia se ha ofrecido, y a Derpy le gustaría ayudar a repartir los panfletos, así que…!

-Oh, en ese caso voy con vosotras y así también ayudo…

-No, no hace falta, tampoco queremos entretenerte, seguro que estás ocupada investigando…

-No, pero tampoco me urge, lo puedo dejar para después-murmuró ella.

-Ya, pero mejor que sigas, no es bueno romper el hilo ¿y si estabas inspirada y te cortamos el rollo? No, deja, cuanto antes averigües algo mejor-se excusó Minuette pobremente.

-Pero…

-Nada, nada, tu quédate aquí con tus libros mientras nosotras vamos para allá… luego te llamamos para que te vengas y veas como ha quedado todo ¿va?

-Vale, pero en realidad…

-¡Muy bien, pues nos vamos yendo! ¡Hasta luego, Twilight!

Más rápido que cuando apareció, Minuette desapareció escaleras abajo, dejando a la unicornio con la miel en los labios. Ésta se quedó consternada, sin creerse lo que había pasado. ¿Sus amigas la estaban esquivando?

-¿Por qué harían eso? Se supone que somos amigas, mis nuevas amigas… ¿por qué?-se preguntó ella, sintiendo una honda desazón en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Hasta Applejack la había estado evadiendo durante esa mañana, y ni siquiera la había dado los buenos días como venía siendo habitual, cosa que le había dolido aún más. Buscó a Spike para hablar con él sobre lo que había estado pasando, pero descubrió que hasta él se había ido con las demás. Si aún quedaba algún hueco en su corazón sin romper, eso terminó por quebrarlo por completo.

Estuvo bastante depre durante toda esa mañana, pensando en posibilidades acerca del extraño comportamiento de sus amigas, pero no se la ocurría nada que la ayudara a esclarecerlo. Y el hecho en sí tampoco ayudaba a verlo con otra perspectiva. El elemento de la risa descansaba en un atril, solitario, casi tanto como ella.

-Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo… me han dejado sola ¿te lo puedes creer? Mis amigas, mis nuevas amigas, me han dado de lado. ¿Y se supone que somos los elementos de la armonía? Pues vaya mierda de armonía, que quieres que te diga… yo confiaba en ellas pero por lo que veo ellas en mí, no. Y Applejack… después de todo lo que hemos pasado…-masculló ella, mirando al colgante negro con forma de globo.

Contuvo sus lágrimas como pudo, tragándose su dolor, un sabor demasiado amargo para ella.

A eso de la hora de comer le llegó un aviso de parte de Octavia en forma de mensajero, con una notita donde ponía la dirección, justamente en la sala de fiestas de Canterlot. Antes de salir, se llevó con ella el elemento de la risa.

-Al menos te tengo a ti… ya no sé cómo voy a hacer para encontrar a alguien que te valga, porque no creo que mis amigas vayan a ayudarme ahora…

Con los ánimos por los suelos se dirigió hacia allá y entró en el sitio cabizbaja; Derpy estaba allí cerca y la saludó.

-¡Ah, Twilight, ya estás aquí! El espectáculo va a empezar, te hemos reservado sitio.

-Qué bien…-murmuró ella, sin ganas.

La llevó con las demás, Spike estaba allí también; Applejack la saludó.

-Hola dulzura ¿Qué tal?

En cambio ella tan solo la contestó con un seco hola, sin dirigirla más la palabra; la poni de tierra se quedó un poco extrañada, pero en ese momento las luces se apagaron y las cortinas del escenario se abrieron. El espectáculo consistió en todo tipo de funciones, desde pequeñas obras de teatro, pasando por monólogos variados, chistes y demostraciones de talentos. Había bastante gente presenciándolo, también vio a Fleur y Fancypants en un rincón, los cuales la saludaron desde donde estaban. Moondancer estaba con ellas.

-Me pidieron que organizara un poco las funciones y acepté encantada. Además, Fleur fue muy amable cediéndonos un sitio en la sala de fiestas ¿Qué te parece?

-No está mal…-murmuró Twilight, sin pena ni gloria.

La unicornio notó la pasividad de su amiga, pero en ese momento el presentador indicó.

-¡Y ahora, para finalizar, seremos testigos de la demostración mágica de la gran maga Trixie!

Para sorpresa de la unicornio lavanda, Trixie apareció en el escenario, saludando con gesto solemne.

-¡Contemplad la magia de la fabulosa Trixie!-exclamó ésta, con entusiasmo.

Twilight notó enseguida el tono alegre y feliz con que lo dijo, muy diferente al tonito remolón y jactancioso que antes solía usar. A partir de ese momento, comenzó a realizar trucos muy coloridos y fugaces, propios del mago ambulante más experimentado y experto, con mucha luz y efectos muy buenos. Fuegos artificiales, ramos de flores, conejos salidos de su sombrero, mazos de cartas voladoras, mazorcas de maíz… hechizos sencillos, pero bien ejecutados, que quedaban muy bien y gustaban bastante, ya que el público aplaudía a rabiar. Hasta Twilight notó una gran mejoría en su magia.

-¡Y ahora, el truco final!-añadió ella, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ellas, aunque a Twilight la dio la sensación de que se dirigía solo a ella.

La punta de su cuerno se encendió, soltando una serie de chispas que prendieron un reguero de pólvora; en el aire y de la nada, una serie de letras aparecieron mágicamente, formando una serie de letras, que a su vez formaron palabras. En menos de cinco segundos, la unicornio lavanda pudo leer: "Lo siento mucho, Twilight Sparkle. Por favor, perdóname".

La aludida se quedó en blanco, ya que no se esperaba algo así ni en todos los días de su vida. Todo el mundo aplaudió y Trixie se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Sparkle… no era mi intención hacerte daño, pero es que en realidad me dabas envidia y por eso fui tan mala contigo. ¿Podrás perdonarme? Si no hubiera sido por tus amigas, no podría haber hecho nada de esto…

Fue entonces cuando comprendió todo de golpe y las miró por un momento.

-Entonces… no estabais esquivándome…

-Claro que no ¿cómo haríamos eso?-inquirió Derpy.

-Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, por eso no podíamos decirte nada-murmuró Octavia.

-Aunque mis maneras no fueron las más adecuadas, la verdad… lo siento, Twi…-añadió Minuette.

-Nunca te daríamos de lado, dulzura… no podríamos…

Twilight sonrió, encantada, y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Trixie.

-Tu magia ha sido espectacular…

-Eso es porque tu amiga Moondancer me ha estado enseñando… gracias a ella he mejorado mi técnica.

La aludida la guiñó un ojo, con complicidad.

-Entonces… ¿me perdonas?

Antes de que ella dijera nada más, Twilight la dio un gran abrazo y murmuró.

-Por supuesto… ha sido muy bonito, Trixie…

La aludida sonrió y susurró.

-Gracias…

En ese momento comenzó a reírse tontamente hasta soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Twilight, chocada.

-No, no pasa nada, es que… me estoy acordando de lo tonta que he sido durante todo este tiempo y me entra la risa floja… hay que ver ¿te acuerdas cuando me jactaba como una boba delante de todo el pueblo? Era ridícula… madre mía, menudo cuadro-masculló, riéndose entre medias.

Los demás la miraron un tanto sorprendidos, al ver cómo se lo tomaba con tanto humor; en ese momento, Minuette murmuró.

-¡Ey! ¿Te acuerdas de cuando le pusiste el pelo verde a Rarity?

-¡Ay, pobrecita mía, y encima no la pedí perdón! Siento lo que le pasó a tus amigas, por cierto…

-Gracias, Trixie…

-¡Ah! ¿Y cuando ataste a Applejack por las patas? Parecía un corderito…-recordó entonces Derpy.

Todos se rieron con fuerza, incluida la propia Applejack.

-¡Ey! ¿Y Rainbow? La echaste a volar en un tornado multicolor…-añadió Spike.

Otra carcajada se extendió entre todas, recordando esos bobos momentos.

-Qué tonta fui… una tonta muy tonta…-asintió Trixie entre risas y esbozando una sonrisa.

En ese preciso momento, un destello salió de las alforjas de Twilight y el elemento de la risa surgió de éstas brillando con intensidad; todas lo miraron, alucinadas, y éste se acercó hasta Trixie, quedándose fijado en su cuello y emitiendo una luz el doble de intensa. En cuanto ésta pasó, el elemento de la risa brillaba de nuevo, con la forma de varita de la marca de belleza de Trixie.

-¿Qué… que ha pasado, que es esto?-inquirió ella, extrañadísima.

Miró a las demás, las cuales la observaban aun sin creérselo; Twilight anunció a trompicones.

-Vaya, Trixie… eres el nuevo elemento de la risa…

Ésta se quedó en el sitio, digiriendo la información o intentándolo.

-Je… ¿yo? ¿De la risa? Debes estar bromeando…

-Pues no… el elemento te ha elegido

-Pero, pero… yo no soy graciosa ni nada de nada, no comprendo por qué…

-Trixie, si el elemento se ha decidido por ti, debe de haber sido por algo. Tranquila, seguro que al final lo acabas descubriendo.

Finalmente la unicornio celeste aceptó su nuevo cargo y todas las demás la recibieron encantadas y con las patas abiertas, dándola un motivo más para ser feliz.

Esa tarde se dirigieron al palacio para anunciar a la princesa que el grupo estaba completo y Celestia se quedó muy satisfecha.

-Buen trabajo a todas, habéis conseguido encontrar en todas vosotras una serie de cualidades que los elementos han reconocido. Gracias a vosotras, la armonía vuelve a reinar en Ecuestria. Y bienvenida seas, Trixie Lulamoon.

-Muchas gracias, princesa…-agradeció ella, muy emocionada.

Luego se dirigió a su estudiante.

-Twilight Sparkle… estoy orgullosa de ti…

-Gracias, princesa, nunca la defraudaría-asintió ella.

Las dos se dieron un gran abrazo y la dijo al oído.

-Ahora sé feliz.

-Claro que sí, ahora sí.

Se despidieron de ella y se dirigieron a la torre para recoger sus cosas y volver al pueblo; durante el camino, Applejack y Twilight estuvieron hablando entre ellas.

-Pues se acabó la búsqueda… por cierto ¿Qué habrá sido de Surprise?

-Pues no tengo ni idea… he de reconocer que todo es muy raro con esa pegaso…

-Desde luego…

Pasaron por la calle del cementerio para llegar antes a la última esquina; la puerta se encontraba abierta y algunas tumbas se podían ver desde el lado de fuera de la verja, en ese momento Twilight dio un cabezazo y echó a correr hacia el interior del mismo.

-¿Twilight?

Applejack fue tras ella y la encontró justo al lado de la puerta, mirando una tumba.

-¡Twilight, dulzura! ¿A que ha venido eso de salir corriendo y…?

Pero no pudo continuar, puesto que lo que vio delante de ella la dejó de piedra; una tumba muy simplona y solitaria guardaba un epitafio que rezaba: "Aquí yace Surprise, alegre pegaso, alma divertida".

-¿Qué diablos?-masculló la poni de tierra, incrédula.

-Pues claro… por eso no la encontraba… porque estaba mirando en el registro de ponis vivos. Las defunciones se gestionan siempre aparte…-musitó Twilight, con tonito asustado.

-Pe… pero… entonces… ¿a quién…? ¿Qué hemos visto?-inquirió Applejack.

En ese momento las dos sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo sus lomos y se fueron de allí rápidamente, sin decir nada más; la tumba se quedó sola, entre las otras tantas que allí había. Un ligero soplo de viento sonó casi como una alegre risa.

Media hora después, el tren con destino a Ponyville partía con los semi nuevos y recién restaurados elementos de la armonía; Twilight sintió que ya era feliz, todo volvía a ser como antes y sus nuevas amigas la ayudaban a verlo. Trixie, Minuette, Octavia, Derpy… todas ellas se habían convertido en sus nuevas amigas y en un punto de inflexión importante en su vida. A ellas les debía su felicidad. Y el futuro tanto de ellas y como de los demás se veía más brillante que nunca. Casi tanto como el de su amistad.

* * *

¡Sorpresa! XD seguro que no os lo esperabais ¿eh? pues se me ocurrió hace poco, si os soy sincero, tenia intención de darle el privilegio a Moondancer, pero al final esta idea se me coló y me convenció. ¡Y ya tenemos al grupo completo! sólo queda el enfrentamiento final... sí, como lo leéis, enfrentamiento, va a pasar algo muy gordo... ¿queréis saber que es? ¡seguid leyendo! XD espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y decidme que os ha parecido, insultos aparte por favor. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 6**

**Armonía**

El tren entró en la estación del pueblo entre bufidos y chirridos de sus válvulas; al poco de parar bruscamente, las seis ponis y un bebé dragón bajaron al andén, donde un unicornio y un poni de tierra acompañado de una potrilla unicornio aparecieron de entre las nubes de vapor.

-¡Octi, cariño!

-¡Mami, mami, has vuelto!

Derpy se lanzó a abrazar a su hija y su novio, mientras que Octavia hacia lo propio con su novia; las demás observaron la estampa contentas por ellos.

-¿Qué tal por Canterlot?-inquirió Vinyl, tras el beso previo con ella.

-Muy bien, hemos conocido a las princesas y ahora somos una mas…

Trixie se encontraba algo rezagada del resto, pero Twilight la animó a salir y saludó a los demás. Estuvieron hablando un poco más, sobre todo acerca de que iba a hacer Trixie una vez allí.

-Tienes una posada en el centro que está muy bien de precio… o si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que encuentres algo que te interese-la propuso ella.

-Está bien… después de todo, no tengo muchas opciones…

-No te apures, dulzura, si quieres trabajo yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir uno-la comentó Applejack.

-Últimamente Cheerilee andaba algo apurada sobre las lecciones de magia para sus alumnos unicornios… ella puede dar la parte teórica, pero la practica ya es otra historia… a Dinky la vendría bien un poco de práctica para variar ¿verdad?-informó el doctor.

-¡Sí! Leer es aburrido, yo quiero hacer magia-asintió ella.

-Pues mira, puedes intentar pedir una plaza en la escuela para enseñar a los potrillos, Trixie…-la sugirió entonces Twilight.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo, profesora? No sé si podre hacerlo… además, aun me queda mucho por aprender todavía…-murmuró ella, apurada.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré cosillas varias… y sobre el puesto no te preocupes, yo hablaré con Cheerilee.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado, las seis se despidieron y cada una se fue a sus respectivas casas; Spike abrió la puerta y Trixie se estuvo asentando un poco, siendo ayudada por la unicornio lavanda. Aunque antes de eso, mandó a Spike a comprar algo de comida para la cena y algunos productos más ahora que Trixie iba a vivir con ellos.

El dragón asintió y se dirigió hacia el mercado con todo apuntado en un trozo de papel; mientras se dirigía hacia allá, soltó un hondo y amargo suspiro. Todo ahora era muy distinto, Trixie se iba a vivir con ellos, era el nuevo elemento de la risa, Twilight tenía nuevas amigas… todo había cambiado tan deprisa que apenas se había dado cuenta. Y él se había visto obligado a crecer un poco más, a base de palos, y uno bien gordo. Cada vez que pasaba al lado de esa tienda circular, su corazón se encogía fieramente. Aunque esa vez, algo completamente distinto contrastaba con la estampa a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver; Sweetie Belle se encontraba ayudando a sus padres, cargando un carro con algunas de las antiguas pertenencias de su hermana.

-¿Sweetie Belle?-inquirió él, acercándose a ella.

La aludida se dio la vuelta y al verle le saludó.

-Ah, hola Spike…

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Nos llevamos algunas de las cosas de mi hermana… vamos a vender la tienda, nos trae demasiados recuerdos dolorosos… y yo… me voy a mudar a Hoofington con ellos-anunció entonces ella.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero… yo pensaba que vivíais en el pueblo…

-No exactamente, yo venía aquí cuando mis padres trabajaban… ahora ya no tiene sentido que siga viniendo.

-Ya, pero… ¿Qué pasa con tus amigas?

-Ellas ya lo saben…

Los dos se miraron por un momento, la pequeña unicornio echó una rápida mirada a la boutique carrusel.

-Han sido tantos momentos juntas… había veces que parecía que no casábamos, pero yo la quería. Era mi hermana, después de todo. Me sería imposible seguir viniendo aquí, Spike…-masculló, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Comprendo tu dolor, Sweetie Belle, pero no debes dejar que eso te detenga. Mírame a mí, tú sabias perfectamente que yo a Rarity la quería aunque supiese que mi amor por ella fuera del todo imposible. No debes olvidar así, y menos aun a tu hermana…

-¿Y qué otra cosa quieres que haga? Mis padres solo vienen aquí durante las vacaciones, y yo no me puedo quedar sola… lo siento Spike, pero yo ya he tomado mi decisión.

En ese momento, Magnum apareció tras la puerta con el último lote de cosas, dejándolas en el carro.

-Esto ya está… vámonos ya, me están entrando náuseas…-masculló, roto por dentro y fuera.

-¡Te estaba esperando hace media hora! Vámonos, por favor…-suplicó Pearl, su esposa.

Sweetie Belle suspiró, tratando de no llorar; en ese momento se subió al carro, rebuscando algo en él, hasta que finalmente sacó un objeto que él conocía muy bien.

-Mi hermana nunca lo usó y lo guardaba con un cariño muy especial. Estoy segura de que hubiera querido que te lo quedaras tú.

El rubí de fuego en forma de corazón brillaba fugazmente, reflejándose en los ojos del dragón y la potrilla; ésta se lo entregó y Spike lo cogió, notando una recaída en lo más hondo de su ser.

-Siempre pensé que lo guardó por una buena razón… estoy segura de que tú harás lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, a pesar de la cortina de lágrimas que los cubrían; por un momento a Spike le pareció ver un brillo especial en ellos que le recordó con fuerza a Rarity.

-¡Sweetie Belle, nos vamos!-la urgió su madre en ese momento.

-Adiós, Spike. Me alegro de haberte conocido…

La potrilla se dio la vuelta para subirse al carro, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Spike exclamó.

-¡Espera!

En ese momento, ella se paró y él se lanzó, sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué; sin apenas darse cuenta, los dos se rozaron los labios y ella se quedó sin palabras.

-Si decides volver… te estaré esperando.

El carro se puso en movimiento y Spike la observó alejarse; Sweetie Belle parpadeó y dos lágrimas cayeron al suelo antes de perderse en la siguiente esquina.

La semana pasó lentamente, sin sobresaltos y sin nada especial; desde que Sweetie Belle se fue, Scootaloo y Applebloom se quedaron bastante tristes por la partida de su amiga, y se apoyaban la una a la otra. Sin ella, el club de las Cutie Mark Crussaders estaba un poco más vacio.

-Se ha ido… se ha ido de verdad…-murmuró Scootaloo, mirando por una ventana.

-Pues claro… nos lo dijo ella misma, Scoots…-comentó Applebloom, con el semblante triste.

-Pero yo pensaba que al final se lo pensaría, o no se iría…

Ante ese comentario, la potrilla suspiró y habló.

-Lo sé, yo también lo pensé… pero ha sido decisión suya, no nuestra, nosotras no podíamos hacer nada. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es respetarla.

-¿¡Ah, sí?! ¿¡Respetarla como ha hecho ella con nosotros?!-masculló la pegaso, molesta.

-¡Pues sí, sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado! ¡Que ha perdido a su hermana, Scoots!-la recordó ella, un tanto molesta por su actitud.

-¡¿Y yo?! ¿¡Qué pasa conmigo?!-gritó entonces, comenzando a llorar.

En ese momento, Applebloom cayó en lo que quería decir y se mordió la lengua; ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

-Rainbow Dash era como si fuera mi hermana mayor, y tú lo sabes… y ahora, ahora… no está. ¿Quién me va enseñar a volar ahora?

Y tras ese lamento, Scootaloo se echó a llorar con fuerza, haciéndose un ovillo; su amiga se puso a su lado para consolarla, ofreciéndole su apoyo y amistad. La pequeña pegaso los aceptó, envolviéndose entre sus patas y desahogándose a gusto. El aire se volvía extraño alrededor de la casa club, mientras que afuera la vida seguía su curso.

Trixie, tras muchas reticencias, aceptó ser profesora de magia en la escuela, cargo que impartía con mucha entereza, aunque para Snips y Snails era la mejor profesora que hubieran podido pedir, lo que animaba a la misma a seguir.

Twilight notaba desde hacía mucho que su corazón se había calmado y era feliz de nuevo. Los días volvían a ser como siempre, la misma rutina regresaba a su vida, solo que ahora era un poco más diferente cada día, gracias a sus nuevas amigas. Todas ellas daban un toque diferente a su vida cada día y hacían que hasta el detalle más pequeño e insignificante valiese la pena. Y no podía pedir nada más salvo el seguir así.

Esa mañana se encontraba en la biblioteca, reordenado algunos libros sin etiquetar; era trabajo pendiente, pero en ese momento le apetecía cualquier cosa menos estar allí. Hacía un día espléndido, por lo que decidió salir afuera y entregarse al aire fresco matutino. Dio un paseo sin tomar un rumbo fijo, los ponis con los que se cruzaba la saludaban cordialmente, el mercado estaba a rebosar de ponis, muchos realizaban sus quehaceres cotidianos… todo estaba bien con el mundo, ahora sí.

Un cesto de manzanas en un alfeizar cercano la llamó la atención y no pudo evitar acordarse de Applejack; esbozó una tonta sonrisa y decidió ir a visitarla a Sweet Apple Acres donde, con toda seguridad, se encontraría.

La localizó en uno de sus campos, pateando los árboles y recolectando manzanas de ellos.

-¿Trabajando tan pronto?

-Bueno, estos árboles no se van a cosechar solos… si lo hicieran, otro gallo cantaría.

-Desde luego… nunca fallas, Applejack.

-No podría, ya estoy del todo acostumbrada… ¿a qué has venido, Twi?

-Pues a verte ¿te parece poco?

Las dos se miraron por un momento y la poni de tierra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Iba a tomarme un descanso ¿me acompañas?

Twilight asintió y se apartaron un poco, cerca de donde estaban; un pequeño claro verde despuntaba entre la cantidad de manzanos que las rodeaban y se tumbaron en él.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado hasta el momento. Desde que nos conocimos por primera vez, los buenos momentos, los malos… el suceso en casa de Fluttershy… y todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora-murmuró Applejack.

Twilight la observó y ella continuó.

-Siempre pensé que si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera salido adelante. Y no solo después de aquel día, sino en muchas otras ocasiones antes de eso. Como cuando me empeñé en recoger yo sola todas las manzanas o casi pierdo a Rarity por mi cabezonería… siempre estuviste allí, Twilight, sin importar qué.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer… eres mi amiga, Applejack, antes, ahora y siempre. No lo sería si no me preocupara por ti.

-Lo sé. Y también sé que tampoco me darías de lado o me ignorarías. Y es ahora cuando más me doy cuenta. Eres… muy especial para mí, Twi…-murmuró Applejack, revolviéndose un poco.

-Tú también, Applejack. Siempre has estado ahí también, me diste una razón para confiar en ti a pesar de que apenas te conocía aquella vez, en el bosque Everfree; te descubrí no sólo como el elemento de la honestidad, sino como una gran amiga. Y ahora sé que es más real que nunca… tú también significas mucho para mí, Applejack…

Las dos se miraron a los ojos, notando en ambas miradas un repentino sonrojo y un incipiente nerviosismo que aceleraba sus corazones; ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, tan solo se devolvieron la mirada en unos escasos pero eternos segundos. Casi sin darse cuenta, ambas fueron acortando distancia entre ellas, buscando lo mismo. Sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que parecían uno solo y casi los podían sentir saliendo de sus pechos. Sus labios estaban a un palmo de tocarse.

-¡Twilight, Twilight, tenemos una emergencia!

En ese momento las dos se apartaron de golpe, mirando hacia otro lado e ignorando el hecho en sí. Spike apareció justo después, todo azorado y asustado.

-¿Qué pasa, Spike?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-¡Un caimán, eso es lo que pasa! ¡Un caimán del tamaño del expreso de la amistad con carga incluida ha aparecido de repente y se está llevando por delante todo lo que encuentra!

Ante semejante noticia, las dos reaccionaron enseguida, lanzándose una nerviosa mirada.

-¿Un caimán?-repitió Applejack, con voz quebrada.

-¡Te necesitamos Twilight, rápido!-masculló Spike, azuzándola.

Las dos echaron a correr, siendo guiadas por Spike hasta la calle principal del pueblo; desde donde estaban pudieron ver al susodicho caimán arrancando de un solo mordisco el tejadillo de un puesto de zanahorias. El poni que lo llevaba salió corriendo, despavorido, junto con toda una multitud muerta de miedo. En cuanto se acercaron un poco más, las dos ponis pudieron confirmar sus sospechas.

-Oh, por todos los manzanos… es… -masculló Applejack.

-Es… Gummy. Midiendo más de cinco metros y del tamaño de una locomotora-terminó la frase Twilight.

El susodicho era muchísimo más grande que un caimán común, con unas duras escamas en su piel y unos dientes del tamaño de dagas; la boca era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar en ella un carro lleno de manzanas.

-¡Haz algo Twilight, tienes que detenerlo!-exclamó Spike.

La unicornio lavanda salió del trance que la había provocado al ver al animal e intentó ponerle KO lanzándole un poderoso rayo morado; éste rebotó en su dura piel, sin apenas notarlo.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Mi magia no le afecta!

Aunque el golpe sirvió para llamar su atención, fijando la vista en ellos; sus diminutos ojos lilas se clavaron en ellas y las pupilas se le dilataron.

-Creo que nos recuerda…-musitó Applejack.

Gummy abrió su bocaza y emitió un gruñido, antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

-¡A un lado!

Spike saltó a su derecha y Applejack fue apartada por Twilight; el caimán apenas reaccionó y siguió corriendo, embalándose contra la multitud.

-¡Si no le detenemos provocará una masacre!-masculló Applejack.

-¡Spike, reúne a todas las demás, dile a Trixie que se traiga consigo los elementos! ¡Applejack, quiero que reagrupes a todo el pueblo, yo lo distraeré para que puedas sacar a todos los ponis de aquí!-dio órdenes Twilight rápidamente.

-¿¡Tú sola?! ¡No, de eso nada, yo voy contigo!-se negó ella.

-¡Applejack, necesito que hagas esto, saca a estos ponis de aquí antes de que alguien salga herido!

-¿¡Y tú?! ¡Me niego a dejarte sola! ¡Me niego a perderte!-masculló ella, sujetándola a tiempo.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos, sin pensar en nada más salvo en lo que tenían en mente.

-No me perderás, te lo prometo. Ahora hazlo… ¡vamos!-exclamó ella, antes de echar a correr.

Applejack la observó alejarse en dirección hacia Gummy, mientras se ponía en marcha.

-Es una promesa, Twilight Sparkle.

Por otro lado, Spike corrió lo que no corrió en su vida, dirigiéndose hacia las casas de las demás para avisarlas; apenas se paró, tan solo las indicó que se reunieran en la biblioteca lo más pronto posible y dejaran lo que estuvieran haciendo. Luego se dirigió a la misma, donde Trixie se encontraba practicando su magia.

-¡Trixie!-masculló él, irrumpiendo de golpe en el rellano.

-¡Spike! ¿Qué pasa, a que viene todo ese revuelo?-inquirió ella.

-Emergencia… Twilight… los elementos…-jadeó el dragón, tratando de respirar.

En ese momento llegaron todas las demás, y en cuanto se calmó explicó cuál era la situación; todas se quedaron sin aliento.

-¿¡Y la has dejado a solas con el caimán?!-masculló Octavia, sin creérselo.

-¡Me dijo que fuera a por vosotras! ¿¡Qué otra cosa podía hacer?!

-¡Esta yegua es tonta! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla, vamos!-urgió Minuette, echando a correr.

Las demás la siguieron de cerca, Trixie cogió los elementos y los metió en un pequeño baúl que se llevó consigo. Pasaron cerca de la salida este, donde Applejack se encontraba guiando a los demás ponis con la ayuda de su familia; la poni de tierra arrugó el entrecejo, muy preocupada por Twilight. Las demás no parecían haberla visto, puesto que salieron escopeteadas calle abajo.

Mientras tanto, Gummy seguía causando el caos, arrinconando a todos los ponis que podía para tratar de merendárselos; una pegaso de pelaje azul claro y crin pálida se tropezó en su huida, dejándola como una presa fácil ante el enorme caimán.

-¡Sassaflash!-exclamó un poni de tierra de tonos amarronados.

-¡Caramel!-chilló ella, muerta de miedo.

Las mandíbulas de Gummy castañearon delante de ella y cerró los ojos, esperando su final; pero en ese momento se dio un fogonazo delante de ella, y un campo mágico repelió a la bestia.

-¡Corre, vete de aquí!-exclamó Twilight.

La pegaso alzó el vuelo y se reunió con Caramel, huyendo los dos juntos; la unicornio lavanda le mantuvo a raya con su campo.

-¡Ahí quieto, Gummy! ¿¡Qué diría Pinkie de ti?! ¡Sin duda estaría muy triste al ver en lo que te has convertido!-le espetó, tratando de amilanarlo.

El animal hizo oídos sordos y trató de romper la barrera, pero ella aguantó el golpe con entereza.

-¡Has sido un chico malo, Gummy! ¡Pinkie hizo una decisión equivocada y Fluttershy también! ¡Por eso has vuelto! ¿¡Verdad?!

Los ojillos del caimán la miraron de hito en hito, sin perderla de vista; finalmente sacudió su larga cola y golpeó el escudo con ella, rompiéndolo y lanzando a Twilight varios metros hacia atrás. Acto seguido, se lanzó sobre ella con intenciones de devorarla, pero ella se teletransportó a tiempo, reapareciendo al otro lado de la calle. Gummy se fijó en un pequeño grupo de ponis que huía hacia el norte, pero Twilight le llamó la atención disparándole otro rayo violeta que rebotó en su dura piel.

-¡Estoy aquí, Gummy! ¡A quien quieres es a mí!

El aludido se dirigió hacia ella, abriendo sus fauces de nuevo; Twilight corrió en zigzag, tratando de confundirle, pero al final acabó cruzando sus patas y cayó al suelo de forma un tanto tonta. Para Gummy fue la oportunidad perfecta y se abalanzó sobre ella, dispuesto a engullirla de un solo bocado. Pero en ese momento se oyó un grito familiar y un par de patas traseras aparecieron de golpe, golpeando con contundencia al caimán, el cual reculó hacia atrás debido a la impresión.

-¡Applejack!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Te dije que no te dejaría sola!

-¿¡Y los demás?!

-¡Están a salvo, Big Mac se ha encargado del resto! ¡Vamos a acabar con esto!

En ese mismo momento llegaron las demás y se pusieron en posición de ataque; Trixie abrió el baúl y Twilight puso los elementos a cada una, acabando con su tiara.

-Será la primera vez que los usemos juntas ¿estáis listas?-inquirió ella.

-¡Listas!

-¡Muy bien, pues vamos a…!

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, puesto que Gummy avanzó hacia ellas con una rapidez pasmosa, agitando su cola y golpeándolas a todas con una fuerza tremenda; todas salieron disparadas hacia atrás, Derpy aleteó sus alas y consiguió estabilizarse en el aire, pero las demás acabaron por los suelos, algo magulladas por el golpe. A Twilight se le cayó la tiara un poco más adelante, justo al lado de las patas del enorme animal.

-Oh, mierda…

Gummy levantó una pata para aplastar el elemento, pero en ese momento Derpy zumbó en el aire y la recogió antes de que la destruyera.

-¡La tengo, la tengo!

-¡Todas atrás, necesitamos espacio!-exclamó Twilight, lazando varios rayos purpuras para mantener a Gummy alejado.

Poco a poco acabaron retirándose hasta el ayuntamiento, en la plaza del pueblo; Gummy se acercaba sin pausa, cada vez más enfadado. Derpy aterrizó y le devolvió la tiara a Twilight.

-Muy bien, acabemos con esto de una vez-dijo ella, tajante.

Se la puso de nuevo en su sitio y comenzó a reunir energía en ella, mientras iba diciendo en voz alta.

-Puede que te llevaras a mis amigas… puede que cambiaras a Fluttershy… puede que Pinkie te abandonara. Y no te culpo. Pero no dejaré que te lleves a nadie más.

Y tras esas palabras, un enorme cumulo de energía refulgió de la estrella de la tiara; de los demás elementos, distintas luces se unieron a ésta, formando una sola que salió disparada hacia el cielo, en forma de un rayo multicolor. Éste bajó en picado hacia el suelo y luego se embaló contra Gummy, el cual se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras para tratar de embestir a las seis ponis. El rayo incidió sobre él, empujándolo hacia atrás con una fuerza arrolladora. El caimán abrió sus fauces, como si quisiera gritar, y luego se vio arrastrado por la inmensa fuerza armónica.

El rayo multicolor cruzó todo el pueblo, llevándose por delante a Gummy, entrando en el bosque Everfree y desapareciendo de la vista. En menos de un minuto siquiera, el animal era historia y el último rastro multicolor se perdía más allá de las inmensidades del oscuro bosque.

En ese mismo instante, una cebra se encontraba buscando hojas y hongos para realizar sus productos medicinales; sin previo aviso, notó que una enorme energía multicolor pasaba justo a su lado, produciendo un estruendo espantoso, pero ella apenas se inmutó. En cuanto el fenómeno pasó, echó un vistazo hacia atrás, viendo el ancho reguero que dejó.

-Puedo afirmar, sin ninguna alevosía, que esto es cosa de los elementos de la armonía…-murmuró ella, sin sorprenderse mucho.

Se asomó por un momento y echó un vistazo; al fondo del todo, la estatua de un enorme caimán descansaba entre dos troncos de árbol, perfectamente encajada entre estos.

-Puedo decirlo sin mucha dilación, me encanta tener razón-sonrió ella, acordándose de cierta unicornio lavanda.

En el pueblo, los habitantes del mismo regresaban a este después de ver semejante despliegue armónico, con la certeza de que el peligro ya había pasado. En la plaza, Twilight y sus amigas se levantaron del suelo, algo aleladas.

-Vaya, menudo subidón…-masculló Minuette.

-Ha sido como… como… estallar de alegría…-comentó Derpy.

Twilight se desesperezó y miró por un momento a Applejack, la cual la devolvía la mirada algo azorada.

-Twilight… respecto a lo de antes… bueno, creo que… yo…

Pero no la dejó terminar, puesto que la unicornio lavanda la silenció posando sus labios sobre los suyos; todas las demás las miraron sin sorprenderse demasiado y esbozando unas sonrisitas alegres. En cuanto se separaron, Twilight inquirió.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Applejack sonrió, con las mejillas acaloradas, y la abrazó.

-Sí.

El resto de los habitantes entraron en la plaza, aclamando a sus heroínas. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, bañando al pueblo en su cálida luz.

* * *

Ya casi, ya casi... la puntilla, en menos que se dice final


	9. Chapter 9

**Epílogo**

Había pasado un mes justo, y ese día todo el mundo se encontraba reunido en el parque de Ponyville frente a la estatua de cuatro ponis muy especiales; las princesas estaban presentes y Twilight Sparkle se encontraba subida en un estrado, a punto de comenzar un discurso.

-Hoy estamos aquí para recordar a cuatro ponis maravillosas, cuatro ponis que significaron mucho para mí y me ayudaron a crecer como tal. Y no solo a mí, todas y cada una de ellas significaron mucho para todos los presentes, y estoy segura de que cada uno los recuerda de una u otra forma. Lo que hicieron estas ponis por todos nosotros no se puede quedar en un simple recuerdo, debe de perdurar a lo largo de la historia, porque ellas merecen ser recordadas. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, e incluso Fluttershy. Ellas cuatro nos ayudaron a descubrir muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, a mi me ayudaron a descubrir la amistad. A ellas les debo lo que soy ahora. Y es por eso que las recuerdo.

Twilight se tomó un breve lapso de tiempo, soltando un par de lágrimas; en ese momento, el resto de sus amigas subieron al estrado junto con ella. Applejack la cogió de su pata y estrecharon sus colas, sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Ahora comparto la misma amistad con cuatro ponis maravillosas, que me ayudaron a seguir adelante y me enseñaron que algo como la amistad jamás muere. Gracias, de todo corazón. Nunca os olvidaré.

Tras sus palabras, depositó un gran ramo de flores a los pies de la estatua, en la cual estaban representadas Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. Todo el pueblo aplaudió sus palabras, tan emocionado como ella. Las princesas soltaron un par de lágrimas, igual de emocionadas.

-Mi pequeña Twilight ya se ha hecho mayor-pensó Celestia, orgullosa de ella.

Spike también se encontraba allí, vistiendo un elegante esmoquin hecho a medida; en ese momento, alguien le abordó por detrás, plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No me olvidado de tu promesa-le dijo una dulce voz al oído.

El dragón se dio la vuelta y abrazó a la potrilla, sintiendo como su corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

Scootaloo voló por encima de los presentes, derramando un par de lágrimas que serian las últimas.

-Va por ti, Rainbow Dash…-pensó ella, mientras agitaba sus alas con fuerza.

El resto del pueblo también recordaba. El mundo, mientras tanto, seguía girando. Una serie de cuatro estrellas brillaron intensamente en lo más profundo del firmamento.

Ende.

* * *

Y ahora sí, c'est fini. Ya sé que el final no ha resultado tan espectacular como en un principio prometí, pero tenia ganas de acabar ya con esta historia, por lo que me centré sólo en la resolución del conflicto y en un último enfoque a los sentimientos de Twi. Y eso es todo, gracias por seguirme hasta el final, espero que os haya gustado, y gracias también a Goldman 200 por darme la inspiración necesaria para darle un final feliz a su genial historia. Espero veros por otras historias mías. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
